The California Holiday
by PopcornDonuts
Summary: Lauren and Emily are heading on a holiday to California before the 2012 olympics; but on the flight they meet Damon and Razor and end up having fun where they least expected! suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1: The Flight

ieEmily Kmetko was currently in her bedroom packing the last things into her already full suitcase. She was leaving for a 2 week holiday with her best friend Lauren Tanner tomorrow; they were heading to California. It was there last chance before they would be travelling to London for the 2012 Olympic Games. Lauren had been training in gymnastics at the Rock since she was 5, and Emily had joined the team in 2009. Emily became friends quickly with the other members Kaylie and Payson, and while Lauren was a friend they weren't real friends. Over the last few years however, Payson had managed to injure her back and sadly could no longer compete. Then Kaylie developed an eating disorder which stopped her from training. Leaving just Lauren and Emily, who soon became best friends. Somehow throughout the whole mess of a situation they had been inspired to do better and luckily that had lead to them becoming a member of the Olympic Gymnastic team 2012.

"You almost forgot the pink flip flops I bought you sweetie." Said Chloe Kmetko, Emily's mom skipping into her bedroom. That was one trait of the Kmetko's that Emily hadn't really inherited. No matter what, her mom and brother were never upset; they could always see the upside on everything. Emily was the totally opposite.

"Thanks mom, but I'm not sure they will fit, it's really full already." Emily told her mom. She really didn't want to hurt her mom's feelings but she hated pink and couldn't bare the thought of wearing bright pink flip flops on holiday.

"I'm sure I can squeeze them in somewhere. Here lets see." Said Chloe, wiggling her way to the suitcase currently situated on her daughter's bed and looking for a place to put the flip flops. She settled for a small compartment at the side which currently held nothing.

"There we are, nice and roomy." Chloe said with a smile, "Did you have to pack so much green and blue clothes? Pink's and purples would look so much better." Chloe asked her daughter as she shuffled through the suitcase.

"Yes mom, because I unlike you aren't so keen on them colours." Emily said, trying to move her mom away from the suitcase; this was the hassle she got from trying to avoid wearing pink flip flops.

* * *

On the other side of town, Emily's friend Lauren was watching as her house maid was packing her suitcase. She was busy on her laptop making sure she kept her twitter profile up to date; her eyes only leaving the screen to approve the stuff Betty was picking out.

"What do you want for dinner darling?" Steve Tanner, Lauren's dad. Asked as he entered the very messy room his daughter owned.

"Since it's my last night in town for 2 weeks can I call out for Pizza?" Lauren asked her dad, not even lifting her eyes of the computer screen.

"Yeah sure. I'll ring the pizza shack and order a large ham and pineapple pizza?" Steve asked his daughter; that was her favourite pizza and she always ordered it, well nearly always. She sometimes changed her mind.

"Yes please daddy." She said, still not reverting her eyes from the computer screen

"Okay, oh and remember to clean your bedroom before you leave" he told her, pointing towards the mess on the floor. Lauren just rolled his eyes and once he had retreated back downstairs she ordered Betty to clean her floor.

* * *

Chloe Kmetko pulled into the parking lot at Colorado Springs Airport. It was 5 am in the morning and there flight was meant to leave in 2 hours time. As they pulled into a spot by the front entrance, they spotted the Tanner's pulling up as well. Emily and Chloe hopped out of the car as did Lauren and Steve. Emily and Lauren give each other an exciting hug; while both Steve and Chloe give each other a shy little smile as they got the daughter's suitcase from the boot. They had both been having a on of relationship; every time it was off though it was clear to everyone they wanted it back on. Currently however they were off.

"You girls ready then?" Steve asked, trying to focus on the two teenage girls in front of him instead of Chloe beside him.

"Yes daddy, but you know we are 19 now. We are more than capable of doing this on our own." Lauren said rushing forward and grabbing her suitcase; Emily did the same as they both rushed into the airport, waving over the shoulders to there parent's.

"Man does time fly. It seems like only yesterday I was watching Lauren enter the gym for the first time." Steve said as he and Chloe waved bye to there overly excited daughters.

"I know what you mean. It feels like only yesterday Emily was showing me the new move she'd learned at the local playground." Chloe told Steve, smiling at the memory.

"Would you maybe like to get a coffee? I saw cute café on the way in." Steve said turning to face Chloe.

"Go on then. But I can't be to long. Brian will wonder where I am." She replied; a cheeky grin on her face.

* * *

Lauren and Emily practically ran towards the check in desk. They were so excited; this was there first time away without an adult.

"One ticket for the flight to LAX Airport at 7:25 please." Lauren asked the lady situated at the desk; handing over her passport.

Once both girls had bought their tickets and checked in they decided to walk around the airport and look in the shops. However, by 6:30 they had run out of shops and were completely bored.

"I so wish we had waited till 6 to check in. I can't even find an internet connection." Lauren complained; they were both situated in lounge area. Lauren had pulled her laptop from her bag; but had no success with Wi-Fi connection. She was now trying to find a connection on her phone but with no success. "I need to update my twitter."

"I'm sure your fans can live without you for a morning Lauren." Emily said, laughing at her best friend who seemed to be banging her phone buttons to try making it work.

* * *

Eventually the girls were aloud to take there seats on the flight. Because of Lauren's smart idea to buy the tickets at the airport today they were not seated together.

"Why couldn't we book them in advance like normal people do?" Emily moaned as they made there way down the isle

"Because, known me I would have lost my ticket. Now stop complaining. Its not that long a flight. It's not like were going to bloody London separately." Lauren said

"Oh, here's my seat." She said as she approached it. There was already a young boy maybe a year older than the girls sat in the one beside her seat. Turning around she gave Emily a wink before sitting down and smiling at the teenager. He smiled back but put his earphones in.

Emily smiled to herself as Lauren's attempts to flirt had been an epic fail. A little further down the isle was her seat. She too noticed that she was sat next to a boy around her age. He was located on the seat next to the isle so she guess she had the window seat.

"Excuse me, can I just get in there." She said in her kind tone of voice.

"Oh yeah sure." The boy smiled, getting up from his seat and moving into the isle as she shuffled towards her seat. She placed her hand on bag underneath her seat. It contained several magazines, her laptop and the 5th Vampire Diaries book. She got herself comfy before fastening her seatbelt ready for take off.

"Would you like a sweet for take off. They stop your ears from popping apparently." The guy next to her said; offering her a sweet.

"Thanks." She smiled taking the sweet from him and popping it in her mouth.

"I'm Razor." The guy sat next to her, now called Razor said, offering his hand out.

"Emily." She said shaking his hand

"So you travelling alone?" he asked curiously.

"No, I'm with my friend Lauren. Were going on holiday together; but her been the smart arse she is decided to buy the tickets today so were not together." Emily said, rolling her eyes at the mention of Lauren.

"Well she's not the only one. My friend Damon decided that as well. That's who I've come with." Razor said smiling.

"So you just visiting California or were you visiting Colorado?" Emily asked

"Visiting California. Although I do wish it was the other way round; Boulder is rather boring." Razor exclaimed, chuckling at the last statement

"Your from Boulder? That's so cool so am I." Emily said smiling, she couldn't believe she had never met him before, Boulder wasn't that big really.

"I'm surprised we haven't met before then" he stated, it was like he was reading her mind.

"Yeah, Boulder isn't that big. I guess we have different hobbies that just don't collide at all." Emily said smiling; to be honest she didn't really know a single person outside The Rock.

"What's your hobby like? Mines music and playing guitar." Razor said, he was now intrigued.

"Gymnastics." She stated simply, then deciding she didn't want everyone know she was going to the Olympics, she had gained a lot of popularity since receiving the news "But only for fun." She finished, managing to cover it up.

* * *

It was an hour into flight and Lauren Tanner was officially bored. So far since take off she had managed to read her full Seventeen Magazine, and update her twitter status 20 times. But now she had nothing to do and wished so much that she was sat next to Emily. She was currently sat next to a guy named Damon Young; he hadn't said a single word to her, not even hi. All he did was have his iPod plugged in and at random moments scribbled down inside a journal or diary which he had. That was actually how she knew his name because it had Property Of Damon Young written on it. Sighing she glanced back at Emily. Emily was located a few rows behind Lauren, she was sat near the window so she didn't have a clear view but she could still see. Emily was currently laughing at something the boy sat next to her had said. She had been glancing back every so often, in hope that he might use the toilet, giving her a chance to have a small talk with Emily; but so far he hadn't and to make matters worse it looked like Emily was having a really good time. Why couldn't she have the cute charming boy who chatted away like they were old friends; no she had to have a guy who didn't even talk at all?

* * *

**A/N: so im not so sure how this is for a fanfic opening. I hope it sound okay, and I'm going to start chapter 2 straight away and hopefully that will have more detail added. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Hotel Chambrulay

"Man was the flight boring. We should have took your advice and booked the tickets in advance because I hated sitting by myself." Lauren moaned as her and Emily made there way to baggage claim. Emily sighed and rolled her eyes; all Lauren did was moan. They hadn't even been in California 5 minutes and she new everything about this arrogant arse that had been sat next to Lauren. He hadn't even said hi was Lauren's exact words.

"Oh and you know that stupid Damon guy I was sat next to. He bumped me with his bag on the way out and didn't even say sorry. The cheek of some people." Lauren moaned

They had finally reached the luggage claim and the convey belt had already started moving. Given something else for Lauren to moan about

"Can't they wait for everyone to arrive? I mean what if we've missed our luggage. We'll be waiting ages and I want to get to the hotel." Lauren droned on but Emily just blocked out her voice. She took herself back to the plane journey. She'd actually had a lot of fun. Razor was hilarious and he had loads of crazy stories about his life. Once sharing there life stories they had shared interests; it turned out they had more in common than she would have thought.

Both Lauren and Emily's luggage arrived quickly; much to Emily's relief because it shut Lauren up and they headed out of LAX Airport where they caught a taxi to the hotel they would be staying at.

* * *

The girls were staying at The Hotel Chambrulay and it was amazingly stunning. The girl were in awe as they walked into the main reception; finally snapping back to reality they headed over to the Check In Desk where people were already lining up to be served.

"Oh why? That's Damon young over there. Does he have to be every where I go?" Lauren moaned pointing towards the queue. Sure enough both Damon & Razor were in line ready for check in. they were talking amongst themselves and from what Emily saw she didn't think this Damon guy was an arrogant arse.

"You know he really doesn't look that bad. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you fancy him and you hate him because he's not interested." Emily chuckled; she knew that this would drive Lauren crazy.

"Honestly Emily your such an idiot. Remember I'm off guys since Carter Anderson broke my heart. Plus it's you that fancies that Razor guy. Just make sure Austin doesn't find out." Lauren said with a smug smile.

"Trust you to always bring it around to someone else. I don't fancy Razor and so what if I did. Me and Austin broke up over 3 months ago; I am entitled to move on." Emily said, determined not to let Lauren win this one.

* * *

They were placed in room 352 which was located on the 3rd floor. Taking the elevator so they didn't have to carry there luggage up 3 flights of stairs they made there way up to 3rd floor. As they wandered down the corridor looking for there room; Lauren was still going on about Razor and how much Emily clearly fancied him.

"I know you're my best friend and all but in a minute I'm going to actually punch you. Will you just help me look for our room." Emily said, Lauren seemed a little taken aback by her out burst. But soon enough both girls were laughing at each other; turning the corner they quickly found there room, but that wasn't all. Staying in room 354 located next door was none other than Damon and Razor. Both Lauren and Damon rolled there eyes before entering there separate rooms; Emily and Razor laughed together at there friends before disappearing after there friends.

* * *

"This room is amazing." Lauren squealed with delight as she rushed around the room. Peering in every door she could find. "I bags this bed." She said jumping on the bed nearest the bathroom.

Emily rolled her eyes and laughed at her over excited friends, placing her suitcase on the bed and opening up. she might as well unpack, that way she can undress from her jeans and t-shirt and into something more Californian. Lauren made no attempt at unpacking, instead she pulled out her blackberry.

"I have to tweet a picture of our view to my followers!" she exclaimed, once again jumping from her bed and running over the glass doors which lead to the balcony. Emily decided to follow her and see just how nice it really was. She gasped; from there balcony they could see the clear blue sea and busy beach. It really was exactly like described in the movies. Lauren was moving about taking millions of photos as Emily walked towards the railing at then end of the balcony; peering over to see just how far up they were and if she could see anything interesting.

"Come and move your stupid suitcase from my bed Damon." Emily heard, she turned around and noticed that Damon Young was too peering over the balcony; sighing he moved. Only just noticing Emily was looking at him; he smiled at her before heading back inside his room.

"Was that the stupid air head?" Lauren asked coming towards Emily.

"Yeah it was." Emily said, smiling before heading back inside.

"oh, look Kaylie commented on the photo. She said it looks nice. Remember when it was us 4? I sometimes miss it." Lauren said following Emily into the main area of there hotel room.

"Things happen for a reason Lo. It just wasn't meant to be us 4 forever." Emily said puling her clothes from her suitcase and making a neat pile on her bed.

"Yeah I guess your right." Lauren said as she pulled out a drink of Lemonade from the mini bar which was situated in there room, and walked back over to her bed. Suddenly music started and Lauren let out a huge sigh. "Do they have to be so loud?" she asked to no one really before letting herself fall back onto the bed.

* * *

Lauren was patiently tapping her foot as Emily continued talking to her mom on the phone. Tapping her friend on the shoulder then pointing at her watch Lauren waited for Emily to say goodbye; they'd been talking for over half an hour and Lauren was starting to get hungry. Emily sighed and said goodbye to her mom before hanging up her mobile and placing it in her small black bag she was taken with her tonight.

"Honestly Lauren you are so impatient." Emily said as she got up, walking towards the mirror to make sure her dress wasn't creased and her make up was still fine.

"Well it's almost 7 and I'm hungry. Plus I wanted to go for a walk after dinner before the show starts at 11." Lauren said, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door; determined to get some food in her stomach.

"Wait up then." Emily said following her friend. She really had never met someone more impatient in her life. She made sure the door was locked before walking after Lauren who was already practically at the elevator.

"We could walk you know. Were not that high up." Emily exclaimed as her friend pressed the button for ground. Lauren just rolled her eyes.

The Hotel Chambrulay was a pretty big hotel and it took them 5 minutes to track down the restaurant. They patiently stood in the queue and were seated within 10 minutes. It was a self serve restaurant so Lauren rushed off to get her food first while Emily held there table.

"They have some nice stuff in here. I know I will be returning for seconds." Lauren said with a laugh as she returned to the table. Her plate was almost full, it had a piece of Salmon, some baby potatoes and a whole range of vegetables. Emily just laughed before getting up and looking for something to eat herself.

Lauren was correct. They had a mass of food set out in a wonderful display. Everything looked so good that she was thinking of seconding Lauren's judgement of coming back for seconds. Deciding on the chicken breast and fries she headed over to the plate rack. She got her plate and headed over to where the chicken was been cooked. They chef placed a nice juicy chicken breast on her plate before she headed over to the potato section.

* * *

Both Lauren & Emily felt so full that there dresses were about to pop open. They decided that a nice walk around the area would give them some more appetite for some drinks while the entertainment was on. Walking out of the main entrance they headed down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was none other than Razor and Damon, Lauren let out a small groan.

"Hey Emily." Razor said with a smile

"Hey Razor." Emily said stopping at the bottom of the stairs to chat; Lauren once again let a moan slip as she noticed Damon who had just sat down on the bench near the stairs

"So where you fine ladies heading tonight?" Razor asked, directing it mainly at Emily.

"Just for a walk and we want to be back before the show starts so we better get going." Lauren said quickly interjecting Emily.

"What a coincidence so are me and Damon. How about we head out together." Razor asked, Emily noticed a gleam in his eyes and knew that he already knew that Damon & Lauren weren't each other biggest fan. Lauren both looked horrified by this idea, which made Emily want to laugh; just as they both went to reject there offer Razor held up his arm.

"Coming then?" Emily slipped her arm through his and they walked off, they heard both Damon and Lauren sigh but there footprints followed.

* * *

"Let me just pop and get myself some bubblegum." Lauren said as they approached a corner shop. They had been walking for 20 minutes, Razor and Emily had been making small talk but Lauren had barely said 3 words and she didn't think Damon had actually spoke.

"Okay. I actually need to get some stuff." Razor said, following Lauren into the shop. Leaving Damon and Emily outside.

"Why's your blonde friend so annoying?" Damon suddenly asked, she was shocked since she hadn't heard him speak and now he was talking to her.

"She's not that annoying. She's just way to over excited all the time. You get used to it eventually." Emily told him with a small laugh.

"I doubt that." Damon said raising his eyebrows.

* * *

"That shop had hardly anything in it. I couldn't find the correct bubblegum I wanted." Lauren moaned as her and Razor exited the shop.

"Honestly all you blonde chicks do is moan." Razor said rolling his eyes.

"Well all you band boys do is act moody. I mean does your friend Damon ever even smile or have any manners in fact." Lauren said annoyed at his last statement. Razor laughed

"I think someone's developed a crush." Razor said. They walked away from the shop since neither Emily nor Damon were stood in the entrance

"And I think someone's best friend had bailed on them." Lauren said with a smug smile.

"He's right there." Razor pointed out and true to his word there was Damon sat on a bench and he seemed to be chatting to Emily.

"Ready to go you too?" Razor asked as he approached the bench. Both of them nodded and got up from the bench.

"Great! Oh Damon can I borrow your lighter I've left mine in the room and that stupid shop didn't sell them." Razor asked as they made there way down to the sea. Damon pulled his lighter from his jacket pocket as Razor pulled out the box of cigarettes from the plastic bag he'd been given in the shop. He lit up his fag and then offered them to Lauren and Emily.

"No thanks, we don't smoke." Lauren said linking her arm into Emily's to show that it was her and Emily she was indicating too.

"Wise choice. It clogs up all your insides." Damon said taking his lighter back from Razor. Emily smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N: so I hope this is an okay second chapter. I tried to introduce the characters some more and develop the story some more. Next chapter they will begin there adventures so it will hopefully be better. I'm sorry as well if u have gotten a few things wrong; I've never visited California in my life so I don't know what its like. I will be doing research on the computer to find out some facts. Plus I don't know if The Hotel Chambrulay is real. It's just the hotel used in Drake & Josh.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Boat Trip

Lauren and Emily woke up bright and early the next day. They had planned to have a talk with the tourist rep this morning about planning trips and places to see and then to lounge around either the pool or beach. Both girls deciding to get breakfast and then come back up to get ready; they pulled on a swim shirt and flip flops before headed down stairs. This time walking. The restaurant was set out just like it had been last night except the food was things like cereal and toast. Once again Lauren rushed off leaving Emily at the table and when she returned she had a bowl of cereal and two slices of toast.

"I'm going to get a cooked breakfast after this. I'm on holiday; I'll just make sure I go on a strict diet when I return home." Lauren said with a smile as Emily got up. Emily never ate much on the morning; usually she just had a piece of toast and some orange juice. Heading towards where the toast was located she picked up a small plate and decided on just getting a slice or two. But she had realised there was so much choice, at home it was always just white bread. But here they had about 5 different types, then there was also toast bagels and other beverages like that. One she'd finally choice a slice of white and a slice of wholemeal bread she went to get some spread. But that was also difficult choice. Emily had no clue what butter her mom bought at home and here there was at least 10 types; plus about 15 types of jam and other assortments to spread onto toast. 5 minutes later she returned to the table with 2 slices of toast, the butter that looked most normal and some raspberry jam.

* * *

Once both girls had finished they headed back up to there hotel room. Deciding to go down to the beach after meeting with the tour rep they started packing up there beach bags. Both girls had a big flowery beach bag which had enough room to carry what they needed. Both girls had sun block, a few magazines, a book, there phones, there cameras, there iPods and there purses. They then both changed into there swimming costumes. Lauren wore a pink bra bikini with silver swirls patterned on and Emily worse a simple rainbow coloured bra bikini. They both also had a beach dress which they slipped on over there bikinis and flip flops; Emily wearing her pink ones so she wouldn't feel guilty. They then each put on there fashion summer hats and slipped there sunglasses inside there bags before heading downstairs.

Once they reached downstairs they followed the sign to the bar because that was where the meeting was been held. Many other people had already turned up, both girls recognised many of them from the queue yesterday. They sat down at a small table; close enough so they would be able to hear everything but not to close so they would be right at the front. A waiter came over and they both ordered a diet coke.

"I hope this doesn't last long. I want to head down to the beach and work on my sun tan." Lauren said, propping her foot onto the chair and reaching in her bag for her blackberry ready to update her twitter.

"If it's boring we can always leave." Emily assured her.

* * *

An hour later both girls headed down the stairs and out of the hotel. The meeting had been a great help and the girls already had everyday of there holiday mapped out. Some days they would be visiting places and others, like today, they would be just sunbathing near the hotel pool or on the beach. The girls talked as they casually made there way down to the beach; it wasn't along way it had only took them 20 minutes from the hotel round about last night and they followed the same route.

They managed to get there in just under 20 minutes and soon found two empty deck chairs with a straw umbrella for shade.

"Crap Em! I've gone and forgotten my towel." Lauren said frantically searching through her bag. Emily had to laugh, Lauren panicked over nothing.

"Don't worry Lo. I got a spare one." Emily said producing two Hawaiian tropic towels from her bag as Lauren let out a sigh of relief. Lauren immediately grabbed the pinker one of the two and spread it out on her deck chair; practically ripping her dress of before lying back and sunbathing.

"Fancy a drink?" Emily asked as she lay her towel on her deck chair and placing her new seventeen mag on top.

"Lemonade with ice please." She said from under her massive sun hat. Emily chuckled before heading over to the confession stand a little way down.

"Two lemonades, one with ice please." Emily asked the man working behind the counter; he was about 23 and was wearing a tight white wife beater which outlined his six-pack. He flashed her a smile and she noticed he had brilliant white teeth.

"Don't faint on me." Someone said from behind and turning around she noticed it was Razor; who had a cheeky grin on her face.

"Huh?" she asked wondering what it was he was going on about.

"Your telling me your not flusted by that guy?" Razor said aiming his head towards the cute guy working.

"No!" Emily said hitting him playfully in the arm.

"That will be $7 little miss." He said in a strong southern accent. Emily smiled back as she handed over the money and picked up the drinks; stepping aside for Razor.

"A pack of 20 Marlboro please." He said placing his hand in his pocket and pulling his money out

"That'll be $6 please." The man said flashing his smile again.

"Oh and I should buy a lighter as well. Damon hates it when I use his." Razor said directing the last part to Emily who laughed. Once they had both bought there confectionary they started walked back towards where Lauren was sunbathing.

"Hey blondie." Razor said with a smile as Lauren tilted her sunglasses to see who it was.

"Urh, it's one of the fake rocker dudes." She stated before placing her sunglass back to the original state.

"So what you guys doing today?" Emily asked as she placed the drinks down.

"Nothing much, were heading out on the Jet Ski's later but we can't do that till 4 so where just hanging around the beach." Razor said

"Make sure you don't hang anywhere near us." Lauren stated as she took a sip of lemonade and Emily laughed at just how rude Lauren was.

"You're just in denial of how much you fancy Damon. See ya Emily." He replied quickly before jogging off.

"He is just as much an arrogant arse as the other one." Lauren said placing her drink down again and resuming her previous position. Emily just rolled her eyes and started reading her Seventeen Mag.

* * *

2 hours later both girls were already starting to turn a light brown colour. Lauren sat up and looked around. This beach seemed to have mainly families on it, with some added teenagers here and there.

"If I go get a beach ball will you play volleyball with me down by the water?" she asked Emily. She decided she wanted some old fashioned fun and that was what her and her dad always used to do when they visited places like Spain or Turkey.

"Yeah sure." Emily replied without even looking up from her book. Lauren smiled her triumphant smile as she slipped back into her flip flops and dress. Grabbing her purse from her bag she hurried over the confession stand Emily had visited earlier. As she approached it however she noticed that Damon Young was also stood in line, a frown appeared on her face; although it did turn up slightly at the corners as she came up and stood behind him.

"A bottle of bud please." He asked the guy behind the counter and when Lauren saw him she immediately felt herself turning rather hot.

"ID?" the guy asked, refusing to hand over the alcohol unless he could prove he was over 21

"Here we are." Damon said pulling his ID from his back pocket of his swimming shorts.

"That'll be $3.50 then." He said handing over the cool bottle in exchange for cash. Damon turned around and noticed Lauren who was staring at the cute guy almost drooling.

"If you want to go out with him then turn yourself into a slag. Then you'll have a chance" He said with a evil smile. Lauren felt anger range through her as she aimed and made a kick at Damon's shin. He bent low in pain and both she and the cute guy let out a small laugh. Damon just gave them an evil look before headed towards the stairs that led from the beach.

"One beach ball please." Then noticed it might sound childish, "for my younger brother." She finished before flashing what she called her signature smile. He handed it over and she paid the money.

"And if you ever want to ditch your younger brother." He said and handed over his card which had his number on it. She smiled before getting the beach ball and headed back to Emily; but not before making a glance back at the stairs in which Damon had disappeared up.

* * *

It was currently half 3 and Lauren and Emily were beginning to become bored, they'd played volleyball and even made sand castles but now there was nothing to do.

"How about we do something on the water. Like pedal boats or Jet Ski's?" Lauren asked simply propping herself up via elbow.

"Go on then." Emily said with a smile, both girls jumped up from there deck chairs, they both placed the flip flops on there feet and grabbed there bags. They left there towels and dresses on there chairs and headed over towards the boat shed.

* * *

"Come on man your promised we could go on the Jet Ski's at 4 and now you're telling us there not going out today." Razor complained to the man in charge of the water activities while Damon sat on the wall nearby and waited for razor to return. Turning his head to side he spotted Emily & her blonde friend making there way over.

"It can't be helped, the sea isn't right for Jet Ski's today so that means no Jet Ski's." the middle aged man said as if it was common knowledge. Razor went to continue his argument when Lauren but in

"You've got to be kidding me. Me and my friend wanted to ride the Jet Ski's today and we will be riding them today." Lauren shouted, Emily rolled her eyes as both Razor and Lauren started a heated argument. Emily decided to go sit beside Damon.

"Not much for arguments?" she asked and he simply laughed

"I don't see the point because whether they argue or not he's not going to allow them to use the Jet Ski's." he told her simply taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"Come on Emily where going on the pedal boats instead." Lauren stated as she grabbed Emily's hand and literally pulled her down to the sea.

"Yeah, so are we come on Damon?" Razor said angrily and stormed off down the beach as his friend followed laughing.

* * *

"We only have one boat left." the lifeguard announced as the four of them turned up at the boat. "So you're going to have to either share or one go now and the other when one returns." He stated

"We'll go first, come on Em!" Lauren said walking over to the boat.

"That's not fair. Me and Damon want to." Razor said as he walked over towards the boat. Razor and Lauren started to have a heated argument which resulted in both of them sat in the boat and neither one of them refusing to move.

"Shall we just get in with them two and go out as the 4 of us?" Damon whispered to Emily. Both of them were currently spread out on the beach sunbathing since Lauren and Razor's argument had started over half an hour ago.

"Might as well because otherwise we'll never manage to go for a trip." Emily said as they both stood up.

"Since neither one of you is moving then I guess it's going to be the four of us." Emily said and Damon handed over the money.

"Before I need to make sure no one has any food or drink on them." The lifeguard said as Emily and Damon jumped into the pedal boat. With a sigh Emily handed over some chips she'd bough earlier, Lauren handed over her half eaten chocolate bar, Damon handed over 2 bottles of beer and his lighter, and Razor handed over his box of fags and lighter. The lifeguard smiled and pushed them off from the shore.

* * *

"What exactly was the point in this?" Damon said, he was currently sat back on the pedal boat with his cap low over his eyes. Since Razor and Lauren had both had the argument they were in charge of directing the boat around the sea; but Lauren wasn't actually doing anything.

"Well if you two morons weren't here we would have a lot more fun." Lauren said getting up from the front seat and heading over towards her bag.

"I'll make it more fun." Damon said, suddenly he jerked forward and Emily heard a girl scream. He'd pushed her over into the sea. Both boys started howling, Emily reached for her friends hand but she couldn't contain the laughter inside. Lauren, with the help managed to pull herself back onto the boat but not before grabbing Damon's ankle. He went toppling into the water making Razor and Emily even harder and Lauren start to laugh for once. Damon bobbed up from the water and started laughing himself as he made his way back to the boat; Emily held her hand out to help him up but instead of getting back onto the boat he pulled Emily into the sea with him.

* * *

As the four teens headed back onto the beach, soaked from head to toe they all had a smile on here face. The man in charge of the pedal boats handed them back there stuff and they headed back up the beach; ready for something to eat and then some evening entertainment.

* * *

**A/N: so a fun little day out for the four of them. In the next chapter I promise they will be some more adventure and some more information, I think I've rambled abit to much in this chapter. But please review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Night Adventure

Lauren reapplied her lip-gloss in the bathroom mirror for the 3rd time in the last 15 minutes. She then studied herself in the mirror, she'd been in the shower so her hair was fresh from the salt water and it was placed in a loose side plait. She had used natural shades of makeup to complement her face, she'd placed simple diamond earrings in her ears, and had her love heart necklace, which had been a gift from her dad last birthday, around her neck; and then she finished with some white bead bracelets on her left arm. She was wearing her blue and white floral dress which finished just above her knees. She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the closet looking for her favourite silver sandals that had small heels. She found them and placed them on her feet before returning to the closet to look for a simple wrap or cardigan; finding a white 3 quarter sleeved one hung up she pulled it off the hanger and pulled it on over her dress. Last night on there walk it had become slightly cold and when she'd returned to the hotel she had goose pimples covering her body. She turned around to face Emily who was laid across her bed talking to her mom.

"I got to go now mom. Talk to you later." Emily said before hanging up. She sat up and noticed Lauren waiting, looking slightly impatient.

"Chill Lo, it's not even 7 yet." Emily told her friend as she headed into the bathroom to add the finishing touches. Emily had also had a shower to rid the salt water from her hair and it was now fluffed nicely as it hung by her shoulders. She wore a black beaded necklace and black hoops to match. She wore the charm bracelet which had been her 18th birthday gift from her mum. She wore silvery blue eye shadow and had outlined the bottom of her eye with black eyeliner. She was wearing a green floaty dress that also stopped above her knees and on her feet she wore her favourite green sandals which wear outlined with darker green beads. She fluffed her hair once more before heading back into the bedroom. Lauren was sat on her bed clearly engrossed in her blackberry, Emily headed over to the closet decided she should also probably use a cardigan if they planned to leave the hotel again tonight. As she opened the closet door there was a knock at the door; Lauren made no attempt to move from her position so Emily went and opened the door.

"Come in I just need to find a cardigan." Emily said and moved back to the closet. Damon and Razor entered the girl's room and made there way to the main area, Lauren looked up and flashed a smile but returned her attention to her phone. Both lads took a place on there sofa and waited for the girls to be ready. Razor was wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt, complemented with a thin black tie and he wore black combat boots on his feet. Damon was wearing navy blue jeans with black converse, and on his top he wore a simple black t-shirt which seemed to contain a picture of some rock band and he had a black leather jacket over the top. Both boys had also showered and they smelt of fresh aftershave. Emily emerged from the closet with a black cardigan which she put on.

"Ready to go then?" she asked the 3 sat in front of her. They all nodded and Lauren placed her blackberry back into her white handbag, Emily picked up her bag as well and the four set off to dinner.

* * *

When they got seated Lauren and Razor went to get there food first while Damon and Emily stayed at the table.

"Would you like any drinks?" the waiter said as he approached the table

"Two Budweiser's and…" Damon told him and turned to Emily

"two diet cokes please." She said and the waiter left the table to get them

"You guys are so boring. Why don't you order anything alcoholic?" Damon asked

"Because we are only 19." Emily stated

"Yeah but he don't check ID. He never once asked for my ID and I've just turned 21 so most people do." Damon told her

"Well I don't break rules." Emily said with a smug smile, she didn't want Damon to win this.

"You guys can go up now." Razor said as he and Lauren returned to the table. Both had there plates piled high with what looked like everything. Damon and Emily vacated there seats and headed over towards the hot food. The main option tonight was pizza and since it was Emily's favourite she opted for that, as did Damon.

"I bet it isn't as good as the Pizza Shack." Damon said as they stood in line.

"I love that place. Mom buys me and Brian a pizza from there every Friday night as a treat." Emily said as she picked up her plate and got 3 slices of the margarita pizza; Damon got 3 slice of the vegetarian pizza and they both headed over to the potato section. Once again they both opted for the fries option before heading back to the table.

* * *

"Fancy walking to the left tonight as we walked right last night?" Razor asked as the four of them headed out the front doors and down the steps leaving the hotel. The other 3 nodded as they walked to the end of the road and took a left. There was a wind out tonight and Lauren was glad she had chosen to wear a cardigan as she linked arms with Emily to conserve some more heat. Emily looked around her, there was nothing but closed up shops down this way with men around there 30's hanging around. Lauren kept huddling closer to her and she guessed that, just like herself, Lauren was feeling intimidated.

"Hey pretty ladies. Ditch those losers and come hang with some real men." Shouted a clearly drunken man from the other side of the road. Lauren's grip on Emily's arm became tighter but she replied

"FUCK OFF." Emily could tell her voice waved abit.

"You'll regret that little miss." He replied and he started to cross the road, a few others following in tow as if they were a gang ready to bully them. Damon and Razor went to defend the girls, but Lauren let go of Emily's hand and went soaring through the sky in a Olympic style cartwheel. She managed to kick the man who had shouted to them in the middle of his face, the other decided to try stay hard so Emily jumped in to defend her best friend. In less than a minute all the men were lying on the ground holding certain features of there face. Emily and Lauren gave them a smug smile before high fiving each other.

"Let's go." They said and walked away, arms linked and rather cheery.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" Razor asked as him and Damon hurried after the girls, slightly gobsmacked at what had just happened.

"Comes with been gymnast." Lauren said with a triumphant smile; she really did feel relieved, she was so scared she was about to be raped back there and the first thing that popped into her head was gymnastics.

"You guys alright though? I mean for a minute I thought they were going to try rape you or something." Razor said as the four continued down the road.

"We're fine. Nothing happened and nothing will." Emily said.

"We wouldn't have let them." Damon reassured the girls and they both smiled at him. They approached the end of the street, decided it was probably best they turned right instead of continuing down the road. Within 5 minutes the group found themselves back into the main area and surrounded by bright lights. Lauren didn't even stop herself and let out a sigh of relief, Emily let out a small one beside her. They continued walking down the busy street, everyone now and then speaking but they kept falling into silence.

"How about we get a McFlurry, it'll be our treat and a way to put that little thing behind us?" Razor asked as they approached a massive McDonalds. The girls nodded and the four headed inside, since it was rather late the place wasn't to busy and they all had the ice cream in no time. Both Razor and Damon insisted the girls shouldn't pay as they paid for two each. Emily and Lauren both thanked them as they walked back into the street. As they ate the Mcflurry's it really was like there encounter had been put behind them and they resumed a normal conversation. The road turned out to be a main street in this small area of California and it contained many major shops. Once the four had finished there ice cream they decided they wanted to have a little shop. Since they wanted to visit separate shops they all split up a decided to meet outside the lion statue in an hour so they could return back to the hotel and get a good table for the evenings entertainment.

* * *

45 minutes later a Lauren was looking through the sales section in a major designer store. She had a lot of money and always though it was enough, until she had seen these prices. But wanting to look really rich she had found the sales section in hope to find something. Finally she found a cute summer top in pink and it contained a pattern of flowers and butterflies. Checking the price tag she smiled since it was in her price range. She took it up to the counter and placed it in front of a snobby looking lady in her mid 30's. She looked at Lauren as if she was a bad smell as she scanned the price tag.

"That will be $75." She told her in a cold voice. Lauren happily handed over her credit card; the lady simply swiped it and placed the top in a bag. Lauren took back her credit card and before she left the shop she made sure she flashed a smile towards the lady.

Lauren exited the shop a decided to head back to the lion statue; she wasn't completely sure where it was and she didn't want Emily and the guys leaving without her. The wind had picked up and she wrapped her cardigan tightly around her body, tucking in the bare skin on her arms.

"You cold?" she heard from behind and she turned around to find Razor walked towards her. She smiled and just nodded.

"Your not?" she said indicating to the thin shirt he was wearing.

"Nah! But it comes with been a man." He said with a sly wink and Lauren laughed. The two continued there small talk as they headed back to the statue. In total it took them around 5 minutes and once they approached it Lauren jumped up and took a seat on his paw.

"I wish we had nice statues like this in Boulder." Lauren said as she admired the statue in its full glory; she heard Razor mumble in response. Once inspecting it she turned back around. She loved the view of the ocean in front of her; it made her feel back in the sanctuary of her childhood. Closing her eyes she breathed in, capturing the moment as the smell of saltwater filled her nostrils. She was quickly pulled from her fantasy however when the smell of tobacco smoke filled her nostril's in replacement. Sighing she returned back to earth and turned to Razor who was lounging against the statue. Quickly glancing inside her bag for the time; she realised that the other 2 should have returned back now. She also noticed that Razor had checked as well; one thing they both had in common was they hated people been late. They both simultaneously looked down the road.

"What you looking at?" Emily said from behind and they both jumped as they turned around. Stood on the other side of the statue were both Damon and Emily. Neither of them was carrying any shopping bags like Razor and Lauren, but Emily was carrying her sandals in her hand.

"We were looking for you guys. Where've you been?" Lauren said as she jumped down.

"There weren't any interesting shops so I came back. Damon wasn't long behind me and since we had half an hour left we decided to take a walk by the sea." Emily stated as the four started heading back in the direction they came.

* * *

Once the four had returned to the hotel they grabbed a table at the left edge of the stage. There was currently a country singer playing; and the main entertainment, which tonight was tribute act to Michael Jackson. The boys both ordered a bottle of beer and the girls ordered a fruit cocktail each. They sat and watched the show, singing along to the songs they knew, which was practically them all; and by the time Lauren and Emily were back in the PJs and snuggling up in there beds the whole fiasco with the drunk guys was forgotten. All they could think of was there fun day ahead at Madame Tussauds.

* * *

**A/N: so I decided to make a follow on from the previous chapter. As mentioned at the end tomorrow there taking a trip. I haven't been to Madame Tussauds in California but I am going to visit the website to try and write about it. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Waxworks

Lauren woke up early the next morning as the sun shone brightly through the thin curtains. She could hear Emily's heavy breathing next to her as she crept out of bed and went out onto the balcony. She also grabbed her bag which contained her iPod, phone and book. Once she was outside in the warm morning air she propped herself up on the plastic chair and pulled out her iPod; plugging it in she turned it onto shuffle and _Like It's Her Birthday by Good Charlotte _came blasting out; she then placed her book on the table and quickly logged onto twitter; updating her status too. _Emily's still in bed so I'm on the balcony reading Deathly Hallows for the billionth time._ Once it was saved she put her blackberry down and opened up her book; she was at the excited part where the trio had been kidnapped and taken to Malfoy Manor; she soon became engrossed and completely zoned out. She wasn't even aware of the time. Soon the smell of bacon hit her nostrils and that brought her back into the muggle world called reality. She could feel her mouth fill with water as she desperately wanted a bacon sandwich; she went back to her book and was happy to sit and smell the bacon. Once again however the sweet smell was soon changed into the smell of tobacco, as she peered forward she noticed Razor stood over his balcony in nothing but his boxer shorts. Feeling her face turn red she quickly covered it by planting the book in front of her face and pretending to read. The smell of tobacco died away, and after a minute or two she dared put her book down; Razor was no longer on the balcony as she let out a sigh of relief; finally returning her full attention back to her book. She was now at the part where they were planning there break into Bellatrix vault. She once again started to get engrossed when the doors swung open and Emily stepped out, letting a massive yawn slip her mouth. Lauren giggled and put the bookmark back into the book.

"What time did you get up?" Emily asked through another yawn

"About 5, the sun was too bright and it woke me up." Lauren said standing up and stretching; the plastic seat was rather uncomfortable. Emily smiled as she drunk in the sunlight; once she'd allowed herself to get used to the hot light from the sun she returned inside ready to get changed before breakfast.

* * *

2 hours later and both girls where stood at the bus stop located across the road from the hotel. They were headed on a trip to Madame Tussauds and they couldn't wait. Lauren was wearing a gypsy style skirt in the colour pink; on her top she wore her new top which matched perfectly and on her feet she wore white gladiator sandals. Emily was wearing a simple pair of jean shorts which complemented her legs perfectly; she wore a simple green tank on her top and had her favourite white converse on her feet. They both wore there sun hat and sunglasses and had the sun block plastered on them since it was predicted to be a very hot day indeed. The coach wasn't due for another 5 minutes and as Lauren glanced over at the front of the hotel she noticed Razor and Damon stood there while Razor had a fag; she wondered what those where up to today. The coach then rounded the corner and pulled up in front of them; many families gathered aboard, in fact Lauren and Emily were the only teenagers getting on the bus. Since this was a planned booking they had to give there names to the driver. Both girls told him there names and headed for the back of the bus since it was empty. They both took a seat beside the windows and stretched out, overlapping each others legs together. It was rather hot on the bus and Emily took off her hat to fan herself with it. Lauren was already hitting the keys on her blackberry so Emily pulled out her iPod and plugged in the right headphone as _Ignorance by Paramore _blasted out.

"What is the bus driver waiting for? Can't we just go already?" Lauren complained as she stretched out some more.

"Maybe there are still some more people who need to be on this bus." Emily replied, also taking out her phone and logging onto twitter. Unlike Lauren she didn't want tweet everything; but it had been a few days so she decided to tweet again. _On a boiling hot bus, headed out for a day of fun with Lauren._ She then returned it back to her bag and zoning into the music world where she was surrounded by Paramore. After a minute of the bus not moving Emily opened her eyes and looked around; it seemed the other families where also getting impatient and the bus driver was talking to a lady on the front row, who kept indicating to the clip board in his hand. Emily guessed someone was late as she turned back round so she was facing Lauren.

"Name please?" She heard the driver say and she guessed they would finally be able to get to there final destination.

"Damon Young" both Emily and Lauren snapped there attention the front of the bus; and as they thought there was both Damon and Razor handing over there names. The girls smiled at Damon who smiled back and made his way down the bus while Razor checked in.

"Name please?" the driver asked again to Razor

"John Brown." Razor said quietly, but both girls heard it as they turned and give each other an amused look. Razor walked down the isle and planted himself in the chair in front of Lauren and stretched his legs out casually. Both girls just stared at him waiting for a response.

"Yeah?" he said eventually looking at them as if nothing was different

"John Brown?" Emily stated and Damon let out a splutter of laughter from beside her, encouraging Emily.

"Why you using a fake name?" Lauren finished for her friend who was now practically in a laughing fit with Damon.

"Urh, I'm not. It my real name." Razor said in a disgusted voice and Damon started laughing harder.

"But I thought your name was Razor?" Lauren said clearly confused.

"It was a nickname developed by my mom when I was younger because I always tried to copy my dad when he shaved. Then when I was older I started to hate my name because it was an old mans name; and it didn't suit my cool guy image." Damon spluttered a laugh once more but Razor continued, "so I started to get people to call me Razor and by High School I was known as Razor, my mom even spoke to my teachers and had them call me it. I'm getting in changed officially soon; when I can be bothered. But up until now it was just my parents and Damon that knew I was really called John. But since it's on my passport I had to book this holiday under the name as well." Razor finished

"Well you are right, Razor is so much more cooler." Lauren said before letting herself collapse in a fit of giggles herself. Damon, Emily and Lauren sat laughing together while Razor, annoyed slightly plugged both earphones from his iPod in.

* * *

The four teens stepped off the overheated bus into an even hotter atmosphere. They had reached the waxworks in just under an hour. The coach had been far too hot and since it didn't have any air con, or any working air con, the four friends were extremely hot and sticky. It was a very hot day indeed and so they didn't feel any different as they walked the half metre of road to where the entrance was. The queue was massive, the four had already pre booked there tickets, but even that line had an over 30 minute wait. They all joined the queue, but since it was very humid it didn't take long for them to become bored and restless. After 10 minutes Razor slumped off to have a fag and left Damon, Lauren and Emily stood in the line.

"You don't think he's in a mood because we laughed at the name John do you?" Emily asked Damon biting her lip.

"Narh! I made fun of him when I first found out and he just laughed it off. Although he does seem a little distant. I'll go talk to him." Damon said stepping out the queue leaving Lauren and Emily in the queue as it slowly crept forward.

"What's up with you today man?" Damon asked as he approached Razor who was slumped down on a bench outside the waxworks.

"Nothing" he replied bitterly, spitting onto the floor.

"There obviously is. Emily thinks it's because we laughed at your real name. is it?" Damon asked his friend; they'd been mates for 11 years so he knew him in and out.

"That's not it." He replied as he lit another fag. Damon sighed and sat down next to his friend.

"I'm going to keep annoying you till you tell me; and don't dare say there isn't anything wrong because you never smoke two fags in a row." Damon said to his friend, he knew every single sign.

"Do I look gay?" he asked and Damon was slightly taken back.

"No why?" he said, wondering where this was leading.

"Because everywhere we go girls seem to swoon all over you, yet they just think of me as a friend." Razor said inhaling a puff of smoke. Damon let his face sink a little as he realised where this was going.

"Lauren or Emily? Which one you fancy?" he asked slightly amused; he always got depressed over the smallest things.

"I don't even know if I like either; but they only see me as a friend yet it's obvious they fancy you, you've got that mysterious boy look which all the girls seem to like." Razor said stubbing out his cigarette.

"Im not mysterious, I just don't like everyone knowing my secrets." Damon stated

"You're more guarded." Razor corrected him

"Exactly, whereas you like to have a laugh and share thing with people. Trust me in the long run, your personality will get your further." Damon said.

"You sure?" Razor asked, still not convinced.

"Yeah man; and if you fancy one of those girls then just tell me which one and I'll make sure it's you they fancy in the end." Damon said and with a small laugh they two made there way back towards the girls.

20 minutes la

* * *

ter and the four stepped inside the waxworks entrance; the rush of cool air hit them and they all let out a grateful sigh. They still had a 20 minute queue inside, but the time seemed to fly by since they were no longer in the uncomfortable heat. Once they had gotten there tickets; they entered the tour and went directly to the first room which contained the movie stars. The room was fully air coned and spacey. It was set out like a real Hollywood premiere with the wax figures set up along a red carpet. Flashes of fellow cameras were going off every second as people posed next to there favourite movie stars. The four decided they would simply make there way around everyone and get there picture taken with the ones that caught there eye. The first actress they came to was _Jennifer Aniston_, since both Lauren and Emily where huge fans of the sitcom _F.R.I.E.N.D.S _they posed with her while Razor took a picture for them. Damon and Razor then got in a picture, stating she was rather hot for an old chick and pretended to be squeezing her breasts as Emily took the photo. Up next on the red carpet was no other than _Harry Potter _star _Daniel Radcliffe_. Lauren had been a fan of both the books and films practically all her life and squealed with delight as she posed next to the waxwork, kissing his cheek. The four friends made there way up the red carpet, each posing next to their favourite celebrities such as Keira Knightly and _Leonardo DiCaprio_. Once they had finished the red carpet they headed to the next room which was TV Stars. This room was large and spacey, with each waxwork having its own set which related to the certain TV show it was on. First up was the most recent TV star, who happened to be none other than the mean and very well known _Coach Sylvester_. Since both Lauren and Emily had watched_ Glee _since the show had started they quickly ran up and posed next to the mean coach as Damon snapped a photo; also there was a professional photographer, he asked if they'd like him to take there photo which could be picked up at the gift shop on there way out if they wanted it. Seeing no harm in it all four posed in front of the camera; they were then given a card which held a photo number on it and to gain the photo it must be handed in; Damon placed it in his wallet for safe keeping as they headed of to the next TV star. They came across many different celebrities such as _Selena Gomez_ and _Miley Cyrus._ But they didn't find many celebrities in the area interesting and had exited it within 20 minutes. Next up was music stars, all four had deep interest in music, especially the boys. The newest waxwork in the whole place was Lady Gaga, who was located at the rear end of the room. She wore one of her signature outfits and was placed on stage with props galore surrounding her. Once again there was a professional photographer so the four took there places around the famous singer. The boys also got a picture with _Taylor Swift_ who they described as incredibly sexy, but very inspiring since she writes her songs on past memories. The girls posed by _The Jonas Brothers_ since they had been old school crushes and all four of them got a couple in the middles twenties to take the picture with the true musical hero _Michael Jackson_.

* * *

3 hours later and the four had finished there tour. Razor was outside having a cigarette, Lauren was browsing the shelves to see if there were any souvenirs which she could buy her dad, Damon was stood by the counter waiting for the photos which they had bought to be developed; and Emily was browsing through the mass of photos which were on her small pink camera. Overall they had taken over 100 photos today. Many off them posing next to the wax figures, often pulling funny faces, sometimes just smiling, and others where faces of disgust at the fact they actually had a wax figure of that celebrity. The final picture was of all four of them posing with the _Bruce Willis _waxwork. A man who worked at the waxworks had willingly taken it and she thought it was her favourite of the whole lot. On the right side was both Lauren and Razor, Lauren was posing by _Bruce Willis's _side with her sexy seductive smile on her face; Razor was stood slightly behind her and he had his arms wrapped around her waist as he smiled over her shoulder. On the left stood Emily, she was smiling at the camera and had her arm linked through _Bruce's; _Damon was stood beside her and he too had his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and made sure she clicked the copy to card instead of save to card; as a double measure in case she lost either the camera or card. She then removed the memory card from the camera and placed it in the plastic case and put it in the zip pocket of her bag.

"What do you think of this pen for my dad? I'm obviously going to buy him something else; but I had the idea of buy him something from every place we visit!" Lauren said as she approached Emily holding a red pen which had '_I've Met My Favourite Celebrities In One Place' _and then it had the Madame Tussauds logo printed underneath.

"Yeah, I think he'll like it." Emily replied as Lauren stood behind Damon.

"I'm waiting for the photos so you can pay for your pen." Damon said as he sloughed against the counter so Lauren could get past him.

Once the photos were developed and paid for the 3 headed outside into the hot summer's day to find Razor. He was perched on a bench, clearly searching through his phone. He looked up when the 3 approached him.

"We can either walk back to the hotel, or I'll call us a cab." Razor said as he replaced the phone into his pocket.

"I vote we walk." Emily said and the boys both nodded in agreement but Lauren let out a groan in protest; she wasn't much for walking and if the bus trip this morning was any consolation it was a long way back to the hotel

"Come on, it'll be fun; and you never know we might pass some designer shops along the way." Razor said, trying to persuade her

"Fine, I'll come. But if we don't get to go in a designer shop then I'm blaming you." Lauren said, setting off towards the bus stop, practically dragging Emily along with her. As the boys walked slightly behind Damon whispered to his best friend

"I think we've found the one that likes you!"

* * *

**A/N: so there first outing on the holiday; I had fun writing this chapter and getting to explore with the Razor character abit more. Oh and by the way, I've never been to Madame Tussauds; I just visited the website and then used Google images to find out if the other celebrities had wax figures. So if some aren't actually in the Hollywood one then I apologise. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Fun Fair

Emily made sure she had everything packed in her bag as Lauren got the cardigans from the closet. Emily had everything she needed and she quickly searched about the room to see if there was anything extra she needed as she pulled the cardigan on over her arms. It was 5 am and Lauren and Emily would be catching the bus in just over 5 minutes as they had planned a trip to a theme park which was two hours away, via car. Buses went much slower. They'd looked at the weather forecast yesterday evening and it was predicted hot weather all around so both girls wore shorts and tank tops, with there cardigans over the top which they could easily slip into there bags later today. Since they were setting off so early the bus was to make a stop half way through the journey but Lauren had some chocolate bars in her bag just in case. Both girls quickly searched the room once more before grabbing there bags and heading out of the door, quickly using the lift to make sure they weren't late. When they reached the hotel lobby it was filled with many guests; the girls quickly spotted Damon and they headed over to him.

"Where's Razor?" Lauren asked immediately.

"Where'd ya think? He's outside having a fag before the bus gets here." Damon told her and Lauren flashed him a smile before heading outside into the cool morning air.

"Am I right in thinking your friend has a crush on my friend?" Damon asked Emily with a smug smile

"You are positively correct." Emily said returning his smile.

"Then how about we let them sit together on the bus and see how much they flirt with each other?" Damon said cheekily

"Deal." Emily said and she shook his hand

"Everyone going on the trip to _Terrific Thunder Theme Park _please follow me." A male voice echoed around the hotel lobby. Damon and Emily along with many others followed him towards the bus which was parked right outside the main entrance. Lauren and Razor were currently located on the bench at the bottom of the stairs and they joined Damon and Emily as they boarded the bus. Emily boarded the bus and grabbed a window seat towards the back; Damon was next and slumped down in the chair next to Emily. Lauren and Razor weren't far behind.

"Excuse me?" Lauren said as if it was certain he removed from beside Emily.

"You can sit with John." Damon said with a smug smile. Lauren made a scowl while Razor rolled his eyes, but they parked themselves in the seats beside Emily and Damon. The two pairs started chatting to each other quietly as the bus hurtled from the parking spot outside the hotel doors.

* * *

An hour later and Damon was bored. Looking over both Lauren and Razor were asleep, there heads met in the middle and Damon had to admit to himself he found it cute and he quickly snapped a photo. He let out a small sigh as he returned to his diary, scribbling some thoughts down quickly. He then placed it back in his bag and pulled out his iPod. Plugging in the right headphone _Black Parade by My Chemical Romance _started playing he tried to get more comfortable without waking up Emily who was currently asleep on his shoulder. Was he the only one that wasn't tired? Suddenly the bus came to a stop and he realised they had pulled into a service station where they would be having breakfast. As if on cue Damon's stomach let out a massive growl

"Someone's hungry." Emily stated sleepily as she stretched out slightly

"Someone's sleepy." Damon said and they both smiled. They looked over to see that both Lauren and Razor had also awakened and were stretching there slightly stiff limbs. The coach engine turned off and they were aloud half an hour to get some breakfast and use the toilet; they would be aloud to eat on the bus so there was no excuse to be late. The 4 friends got of the bus and stretched there bodies, getting use to the bright sun. Razor lit a fag and the four stood talking outside for about 2 minutes while he smoked his cigarette before they headed inside. They all visited the loo; they then visited the shop where both girls bought a new magazine, Damon bought some sweets and chocolate along with Razor who also bought some cigarettes. Razor also noticed a headline that caught his eye and he read it out, plus the caption to his friends. _3 TEENAGERS DISAPPEAR. A 13 year old girl and her 18 year old brothers disappeared after fleeing there family home when guns men entered. _Once they'd bought everything they headed into McDonalds where they all bought a breakfast meal; however the queue was rather long so they retreated back to the coach and ate the meals on it as the journey started up once more. The second half seemed to go a lot quicker for Damon, likely to be because they were now all awake so he could talk to them.

* * *

The bus pulled into the parking lot of the fun fair at around half 8 just as it was opening. The man in charge handed them all there pre booked tickets as the exited the bus and told them the buses would be leaving every half an hour from 3pm till 8pm tonight. The four quickly rushed through the main entrance where they were greeted with the sound of rushing rollercoaster's and laughter. This fun fair was said to be the ultimate day out for teenagers. It was said to have some of the most thrilling rides ever. They got a map between them and decided to go on the rollercoaster called _Adrenaline Junkie _first. They got to the sign where it tells everyone about the people who shouldn't go on the ride because of health issues, the girls made there way into the entrance when

"Shit! Oh I um need to use the bathroom." Razor said quickly recovering from his almost blurt out. The others stopped as he headed towards the men's room, as he did he, not so subtly, punched Damon in the arm who looked at his friend in confusion, it took about 3 seconds before Damon got a look in his eyes which showed, 'I've just clicked on'

"Yeah I need to as well." He said to the girls and the two quickly took off

"That was weird." Lauren said to her best friends, had she missed something?

"Lads are." Emily said, but she also had confused written all over her face

* * *

Surprisingly the queue wasn't very long and before long the four friends were stood at the front, ready to board the next carriage. It came swooping into stop and the riders from before stepped off. They opened up the barriers which stopped people from falling onto the rollercoaster track. The four, who were at the front quickly sat down. It was the type of rollercoaster where you sat down and your feet dangle out of it.

"You girls ever saw Final Destination 3?" Damon said as they lowed down the safety bars and chest thingy.

"Careful your legs don't get ripped off." Razor finished and he and Damon started laughing hard.

"It won't be so funny if it's your legs, granted you two are the tallest." Lauren said smugly and she quickly high fived Emily as the boys fell silent. The man who had been checking everyone was safely strapped in tight returned to his operating theatre and pressed the green button; the rollercoaster went speeding into action as the passengers let out a scream of delight.

* * *

"How about we ride the waltzer's next? It's said to be the fastest ones ever invented!" Damon said as they all exited the rollercoaster. Damon always had an energy rush and loved the fastest and most exciting rides the most.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Emily said

"I don't do really fast spinning things, I usually throw up after. So I think I'll pass." Lauren stated

"You can stay with John then since he can't ride spinning stuff either." Damon stated as he grabbed Emily's arm and they rushed towards the _Spinning Mess_ where they quickly joined the queue.

"Why don't you like spinning stuff?" Lauren asked Razor as they slowly walked over towards the waltzer.

"Never have done really. Guess my head just can't take it all." Razor said with a small laugh and Lauren simply smiled at him. "Anyway, im surprised you get dizzy easy, don't you have to do all those back flips and cartwheels for gymnastics and that's technically spinning around." Razor said as they sat down on a bench close to the waltzer exit.

"But doing flips and cartwheels is different because then I'm in control, but on spinning rides I'm not in control so I don't like them." Laura stated and Razor nodded his head, slightly impressed.

* * *

The waltzer slowed down and the previous riders piled off, some looking rather pale, others looking like they'd just had the best time of there life. The man in charge opened the gate and Emily quickly rushed towards the pink one and clambered in.

"The pink one, really?" Damon said as he followed behind Emily.

"Yes, really." Emily said with a smug smile, Damon couldn't help but laugh at the smile as he placed himself inside the waltzer. Once the man in charge had made sure the Walters were full he closed the gate and came round to make sure everyone's safety barrier was in place correctly so there was no chance of any harm been done.

"Make sure ya look after ya lil' lady, these things go pretty fast." The man almost sneered; Emily hated old guys who thought they were so much better than everyone.

"I'm pretty sure it will be me looking after him." Emily said smugly, she hated men thinking she was weak, so what if she made Damon look silly. The man laughed gingerly before headed towards the next carriage.

"Thanks Kmetko." Damon said elbowing her lightly in the side.

"It's true Young. I do spin offs, cart wheels and back flips for a living. Waltzers aren't going to scare me." Emily said and Damon laughed at just how straight coming she was.

* * *

The ride slowed to a stop and Emily felt incredibly dizzy, not really dizzy that she would throw up any minute but dizzy all the same. The man came back round and realised the safety bar, as doing so he laughed and Emily guessed she looked slightly paler than she had at the beginning of the ride. Damon climbed out first, Emily followed but didn't realise how dizzy she was as her legs just gave way beneath her. Damon managed to catch her and keep her from fallen to the ground.

"Whoa Kmetko, take it easy." He teased; Emily just pulled her tongue out at him as she tried to stand up right, once again failing. Damon luckily still had hold of her otherwise she knew she would be on the floor round about now.

"The man was right." Damon said with a laugh as he linked Emily's arm through his a guided her from the ride. As they walked from the guided shade of the ride into the bright sunlight Emily felt herself feel slightly lighter headed; but Damon managed to guide her towards where there other two friends were sat. Lauren was sat eating pink cotton candy while Razor was having a cigarette.

"Em, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lauren exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Felt slightly light headed when I stepped off the ride but I'm getting better by the second." Emily told her friend, and for the first time she stood up right. But she still had tight hold of Damon's arm.

"Well me and Razor said the water ride looks good, and if we went on it now then we'd have plenty of time to dry off so what'd you guys think?" Lauren exclaimed as she stood up, placing the cotton candy back in the plastic bag before sealing it shut and then placing it in her normal bag.

"Sure why not." Damon replied as Razor removed his backside from the bench as well, stubbing out his cigarette and flicking the end into the bin. Lauren already had the map out and was searching for the water ride; it was located roughly behind the waltzer so the four headed in that direction. Emily still quite wobbly on her feet so she stayed linked to Damon.

* * *

The four quickly joined the queue fro the _rock and_ _roll_ _watercoaster. _This had the longest queue so far, but it still seemed to go rather fast. There was a confession stand half way round which sold Water Mac's for a $1 each, the four all bought one, but didn't pull it on until they were at the barrier. Each carriage was set out in the style of a waltzer chair and could fit a maximum of six in each one. When it came to the four's turn they all jumped into the carriage, behind them was a family of 5 so they were the only ones in the carriage, a man in his late twenties came around to fasten them in tightly and also asked if they'd like to hand in any valuables or electronics since the water often got through the Mac's. Damon placed his mobile, wallet and lighter into Emily's bag then she handed if over, Razor put his phone, wallet, cigarettes and lighter into Lauren's bag which she also handed over to the man. He told them they could collect them from him at the end of the ride and he walked back over towards the clear glass cabin which held the controls; he placed the girl's bags on the floor and pressed a green button sending the four into the tunnel where the ride really began.

* * *

As soon as the carriage entered the dark tunnel it started up a hill. It seemed to go on forever, and they all guessed that it was much steeper than the one on the _adrenaline junkie_ ride. As soon as it reached the top the girls closed there eyes, expecting a massive drop that didn't come. Instead they went plundering into a room which quickly filled with light and cool air. As they did they started spinning, Damon let out a laugh of happiness, but the other 3 let moans slip there mouths. Since they were so focused on the spinning they didn't realise as the room came to a close; they entered yet another dark room and straight away they went hurtling down a massive hill. All four let out a scream, and the girls also managed to laugh because of the fact that the boys were going down the hill backwards. They hit the water at the end full force and became drenched from head to toe; the man was right; the water had got through the Mac's

* * *

The four rode the fast rollercoaster's and other rides all day long, only stopping when any of them needed the toilet or for something to eat. There favourite ride soon became the _Hurricane Disaster _a roller coaster which also spun and went backwards. They rode it at least 4 times. However by 7 they were all starting to feel tired. They went and bought a sandwich, a packet of potato chips and a drink each which they could eat on the bus home; Lauren bought a notebook from the gift shop for her dad, and Emily bought a love heart candy lolly which had _I visited Thunder Terrific Theme Park and lived to tell the tale. _All 4 of them also bough plenty of candy, enough for a whole month; they would be needing to brush there teeth well. They also got a few photos developed which had been taken of the four as they were riding down some sort of hill on a number of different rides. Once they'd bought everything they headed out of the theme park and quickly boarded the 7:30 bus which should have them back at the hotel between 9:30 and 10pm.

Razor, Lauren and Emily quickly fell asleep after eating the dinner, but yet again Damon stayed wide awake. He had his iPod plugged into his ear with his _My Chemical Romance _albums were playing. He peered over to Emily and he noticed she had her iPod earphone stuck in her ear. Carefully, trying not to wake her he removed it from her ear; noticing she was currently onto her _Pinky Promise _album, Damon rolled his eyes as he settled back into his seat. Girls always had the worst taste in music.

* * *

**A/N: my longest chapter to date. I had fun with this one because now I've introduced the couples; I know there not actually together yet but it's kind of obvious. Also, I completely made up this theme park. I described rollercoaster's I've ridden except changed it about and then I described rides which I wish actually did exist. **

**Also, to John White who reviewed my last chapter, I can't reply to you on fanfiction so I'll reply here. I like the idea of an Austin & Emily story. at the moment however I am focusing on this story; plus I don't think we've seen enough Austin yet for me to make a good story. So once the new series has returned I will definitely but ideas together and make you a story; I promise. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Water Park

Once again the girls needed to be up early if they were to make it to the water park in time. They had gotten up an hour before and where now suitably dressed in a bikini with dress on top. They hadn't emptied there bags from last night so they had everything they needed. Lauren made sure she had 2 towels just in case while Emily finished cleaning her teeth. Lauren reached for her blackberry when she heard a faint knock on the door. Sighing she walked over to the door and opened the door allowing Damon and Razor in.

"We didn't knock loud since it's early and we didn't want to wake anyone else up." Razor said and he slumped down on the sofa.

"We've bought you girls a breakfast burrito." Damon said indicating towards the brown paper bag in his hand; and Lauren flashed him a smile as Emily walked out of the bathroom minty fresh.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile as she walked over towards her bag and placed her mobile in it.

"Shall we go then?" Damon said, he didn't have much patience.

"Off we go." Lauren said with a smile and the four made there way down to the hotel lobby and out the front doors. The bus was picking them up from the hotel down the street in 15 minutes so they casually headed that way as they ate the breakfast burritos. The air was already warm and the four could tell it was set to be a hot day. At least they had the water to cool off in.

* * *

The bus ride was longer than yesterdays and for the majority of it Razor, Lauren and Emily slept while Damon wrote a new song. They reached the water park as it opened at 9 and where told they had to be on this bus at 5:30 if they wanted to return to the hotel. Razor lead the other 3 through a smaller queue were they got bright green wrist bands. They quickly found 4 sun loungers beside the calm and relaxing pool used for swimming only; and laid there towels down on them. The water slides were open straight away and since the boys didn't have much patience the girls followed as they headed towards the racing water slides; Damon and Razor popping to the loo before they entered the entrance. When the boys returned they diverted the girls towards a lifeguard sat on his deck chair, probably not even watching the free spirits that entered the water. Razor went up and talked to him while the other 3 stayed back. Both girls were confused; the lifeguard sat up and talked to Razor before calling over one of his fellow staff. The girl in her mid twenties with bleached blonde hair came over and directed them towards a gate at the rear end of the slide. Razor nodded at her then indicated towards his friends to follow him. Damon followed immediately, the girls slightly behind.

"Okay I'm confused." Lauren said as they walked through a gate at the back of the slide and up some stairs that lead up.

"We paid extra to get a wristband that allows us to cut through; we just need to find the rear entrance." Razor stated simply as he lead the way up the stairs. Lauren glanced down at Damon who was at the back since she wasn't quite convinced, but he just shrugged. Deciding to let it go since she was getting to go on the water slide quicker than everyone she followed Razor up the slightly rusty stair way. At the top was another gate which razor opened and the four slipped through. There was already four people lined up to ride the slides and the lifeguard allowed them to take off; he glanced over at the four new comers, looked down he spotted the bright green wristbands and ushered them forward. They lined themselves up, both boys on the outside ones with the girls in the middle. There was protests coming from the queue behind them but the lifeguard quietened them and allowed the four to ride the slide.

* * *

They had ridden most the slides; the only one left was the boomerang slide. The four made there way over towards the line; once again through the power of the green wristbands they had there rubber rings within no time and an extra lifeguard guided them up the stairs, having to wind there way past the people already in the queue since there was no back entry. By now the whole park was aware that they were able to cut the queues since they'd been doing it all day and no one said anything. There appeared to be no one else in the park but them wearing green wristbands, which made Lauren curious. She knew Damon knew the truth, and Emily just seemed to buy the story of paying more to cut in front; but Lauren thought she smelt something fishy and would intricate Emily later.

"Who's going with who?" Damon asked as they approached the top. The rings were for pairs.

"I'm not going with you." Lauren stated immediately and Emily couldn't help but laugh at how much Lauren was trying to prove she didn't like Damon; even though deep down they had a nice friendship growing.

"Fine, go with John; I've got Emily who's much better." Damon said smugly reaching down and grabbing Emily's hand, pulling her in front of Lauren.

Once the four had reached the top and the previous riders hand flown down the boomerang Razor, with the help of the lifeguard lined up the ring. Lauren climbed in the front since it was smallest to biggest. As razor climbed in behind her and placed his legs beside her she felt her stomach do a double flip. As the lifeguard started to push the ring away from the entrance she grabbed a tight hold of Razor's legs and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt herself drop into what felt like thin air, her head whipped back as she felt herself let out a laugh. Opening her eyes as they went hurtling back up hill, then once again plummeting down, this time backwards. They swayed backwards and forwards for about 30 seconds before they came to a stand still at the bottom. The lifeguard helped them out of the ring as they moved towards the side.

"Enjoy?" Razor asked, noticing Lauren had a lot of energy vibrating from her.

"You kidding, that was amazing. It really felt like I was defying gravity." Lauren said in a giggly kind of way.

"Yet doing your gymnastics isn't?" Razor said with a small laugh.

"But that's different because I do that everyday nearly whereas this is something I'll only be doing today. Now let me see if I can tell if Emily likes it; because it would feel amazing if I liked something she didn't since she's the one who likes everything." Lauren told Razor turning her attention towards the top of the slide where Emily and Damon were getting seated in there rubber ring; Emily was currently laughing because Damon seemed to be whispering in her ear.

"What's the betting there kissing each other at the end of the week?" Razor said in Lauren's ear

"For once you might just be right." Lauren replied and they both let out a small laugh as they watched there two friends go plummeting down the boomerang; Lauren noticed Emily had a goofy smile on her face which indicated that she did actually like the slide. They too came to a stand still at the bottom of the slide and the lifeguard entered to help them out of the ring. Damon got out first, and then held out his hand for Emily who took a hold of it and pulled her out of it. The lifeguard handed the ring to a couple in the queue as they walked over towards there friends.

"How's about we ride down the lazy river now, give ourselves a break before we ride any other major rides." Razor suggested and they all agreed. Emily and Damon where slightly in front as they walked and Lauren noticed they still had there hands entwined. Lauren quickly moved closer towards Razor and whispered in his ear.

"Might even be before the day is out." And razor laughed slightly, trying to get the attention of the two in front; but they both seemed to be engrossed in there own conversation.

They lazy river was basically a pool which went around the entire park and people could ride around it in a rubber ring. There was single and double ones here but all four grabbed a single and climbed into the warm pool before getting into the rubber rings, the pool had a slight wave to it which made sure they carried on travelling around. The four sat in there rings and started floating away from the entrance. But it wasn't long before someone had a complain to make.

"Whose brilliant idea was this? It's so fricken boring." Damon said, since he had energy spurting through him literally 24/7 lying back in a rubber ring wasn't his idea of fun.

"Will you stop moaning for 5 minutes; it's so annoying." Lauren complained as she flipped her head back and closed her eyes as Emily laughed since Lauren seemed to complain about everything that involved movement.

"It'll be over soon and you can start riding the fast exciting rides again." Razor said as he laughed at his friend, his eyes closed. Suddenly he got tipped into the water by Damon and started chocking on the water since he hadn't been expecting it. The other 3 started laughing rather hard, Damon laughing the hardest as he settle back in this ring. Razor was still somewhere under the water but since they were laughing so hard they didn't think to search for him, out of no where Damon was been pulled into the water by his foot.

* * *

Once they'd ridden the lazy river they decided to get something to eat and watch the dolphin show before they went back to the slides. Damon yawned and moaned the whole time; and by the end Lauren had started to moan as well. As soon as the show was over the four were heading for the slides again. There favourite had been the spinning bowl; this was basically a slide which vertically dropped into a big bowl like shape where you spun around for a bit before falling down the hole at the bottom. A bit like those things you place your penny in and it spins around before dropping through the middle. When they reached it, they used the back exit once again and entered at the top; there were about 5 people already in the queue but because there was another show on it wasn't as busy. Lauren decided to go first so she lined herself up at the starting line and waited for the go ahead from the lifeguard sat at the top of the slide. Once Lauren had gone Emily lined herself up and waited for the go ahead; he held his thumbs up and Emily went flying into the dark tunnel, she felt the gravity pulling her downwards along with the cool water splashing her face; she hit the bowl with a thud and went spinning round. Lauren was also in the bowl; although she was closing in towards the hole in the centre.

"THIS FEELS AMAZING!" she yelled to Emily before she went plummeting through the hole; as Emily let out a laugh. It really did feel amazing; like she was free to do what she liked because she was floating on a cloud. Damon came falling into sight with a goofy grin on his face. Emily smiled at him before she went shooting through the hole and into the rather cold water since it was shaded from the sun. She quickly climbed out since she didn't feel like having Damon landing on her head and headed over to Lauren who was sat by the side with her feet dangling in the water.

* * *

It was 8:30 by the time they got back to the hotel so they decided they'd meet up at 10:00 and get a table downstairs for the 11:00 entertainment. Emily and Lauren had both changed into a dress each and now Lauren was sat on her blackberry while Emily emptied the contents of her bag.

"Hey Em. Did you think there was anything suspicious about the 'getting into rides before everyone else because we paid more' story from Razor?" Lauren asked suddenly remembering.

"No, I've seen it done at other places." Emily said; as she headed out onto the balcony to hang up her towel. Lauren decided to ask further questions when Emily returned; but she heard voices; well it was Emily's and it was a quite muffle but it was followed by a male voice. Lauren groaned, if it was Damon she wouldn't be returning soon.

* * *

**A/N: so I like how this is coming along. I love writing about these characters and there different view points and friendships. I am really enjoying writing it as well so I'm not going to stop anytime soon. Plus I want to finish it for you guys. But I still have a lot to come.**

**Plus the slides described in this are from personal experience from a water park I visited when I was in Tenerife with my parents.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Trip To Hollywood

The girls finally left the hotel at 11pm that morning, since they'd had two early mornings the past few days they had gotten up late and ordered room service for breakfast since the breakfast had finished down in the restaurant. After eating breakfast instead of getting changed they stayed in there pyjamas and lounged around the hotel room. Lauren kept updating her twitter as she was completing new levels on her Nintendo game while Emily decided to upload the photos they'd taken so far in California onto her Facebook and then make a catch-up phone call to her mom and Brian. Once they finally decided to head out they choose to go for a nice walk around this area/neighbour hood and do some sight seeing. Lauren texted the guys who agreed to come along so they'd changed into something more comfy. Lauren wore white mini shorts with a white tank top which had a Team Tanner writing in curly light pink writing across the chest; on her feet she wore her tatty yet very comfy white converse. Deciding to go all the way she had lined her eyes with white eye shadow, placed a simple white bead bracelet on her arm, some white gold hoops in her ears and I thin white head band in her hair which had a white lily pined onto it. Emily hadn't gone for all one colour with her outfit she simply had some light denim mini shorts and a blue tank top on which had a cool animation of Sponge Bob printed on the front. On her feet she also wore her comfy black converses which were staring to look a tad tatty. She lined her eyes with green eye shadow since her eyes where green and had placed simple diamond studs in her ears. Her hair was swept back casually as it falls to her shoulders. They both pick up there bags and head downstairs into the lobby; Lauren quickly buying some minty fresh gum from the counter before they step outside into the warm fresh summers day. Lauren pops a piece of gum in her mouth as they walk down the stairs before handing over the packet to Emily who took a piece for herself then placed it in the side pocket of her bag. They had planned to meet the boys at the bus stop across the road so they headed that way even though there appeared to be no sign of the boys anywhere. They sat down on the wall behind the bus stop and started talking about there plans for the day. Out of no where was a rather loud car horn, looking up they noticed a white open convertible pulling into the bus stop; Damon in the drivers seat with Razor in the passenger seat; both having huge smiles planted on there faces.

"What is going on?" Lauren said as both her and Emily got up from the wall and made there way over towards the convertible

"We thought we'd take you girls on a nice drive to see the sights and then we'd go on a walk later on." Razor replied, "Now get in because where not actually suppose to park here. He finished, climbing over in to back seats while Damon leans over and opens the car door for the girls. Lauren enters first and climbs into the back with Razor while Emily joins Damon in the front. Once she's closed the door Damon pulls out of the bus stop and heads down the street.

"Everyone safely fastened in?" he asked as they stopped at the end of the road and he checked both left and right before heading onwards. They all mumbled yes's and he rolled his eyes.

"Where first?" Damon asked looking through the rear view mirror to Lauren and Razor

"Oh, I want to visit the Hollywood sign; that would be major cool to get a photo with." Lauren said a smile appearing on her face

"You did know that it's illegal to get anywhere near it right? They've got it fenced off." Damon said keeping his focus on the road ahead.

"Seriously. OMG that sucks." Lauren stated, looking slightly upset.

"We can drive as close as we can get and take a picture." Damon said as he turned on the SATNAV

"and I'm really good with photo shop so I can easily get a picture of you and make it look like your stood in front of it." Razor said with a smile

"Someone needs to Google the address though; otherwise I'll end up getting lost." Damon stated as he turned a corner. Emily pulled out her phone and quickly googled the Hollywood sign. Once she'd got a address she typed it into the SATNAV and Damon followed the instructions. They actually managed to get rather close to the sign without going in the restricted areas and Lauren was able to get a picture with it in the background. Since it was the famous landmark they managed to find another tourist as they all posed in front of the sign. Once they had finished admiring the famous sign they decided to look around a market which was close by. As Lauren and Razor made lead they sub-consciously entwined there hands; close behind Damon and Emily did the same thing. When they reached the beginning of the market they noticed just how big it really was and the amount of different stalls there was.

* * *

"How's about we meet back here in an hour and head back to the car?" Lauren said spinning round to face the two behind her, bring Razor round with her.

"Sounds good." Emily stated, before she'd even finished however Lauren had took off with Razor. Both Emily and Damon made let out a small laugh as they started to wander down the different stalls.

Emily and Damon were stood by the car an hour later when they saw the other two approaching, both had the arms filled with bags and they appeared to be wearing new t-shirts. They reached the car and dumped there bags into the back seat, wanting to show off there new tops.

"You like them?" Lauren said doing a twirl, Emily was slightly shocked but Damon just looked mortified. Across the chest it had _The California Holiday_ written in white, with a picture of a palm tree underneath and on the back it had written, _Lauren, Emily, Razor, Damon. _Lauren's was a deep shade of pink while Razor's was identical except his was a turquoise colour. Lauren was now fishing through a bag which was in the back of the car.

"We got you guys one as well." Lauren said a massive smile on her face as she thrust a bright purple one at Emily and a bright green one at Damon. Damon gave a look of disgust as if to say _you've got to be joking if you think I'd ever wear something like that._ Before turning round to face the car. Emily had already whipped of her tank top and was pulling the new t-shirt over her head. Damon gapped at her before saying

"You're actually wearing one to?" he said clearly shocked that someone who seemed cool could be pulling on the shirt.

"It's abit of fun Damon; beside I don't want to be the odd one out; so stop been annoying and put on the shirt." Emily stated, folding her tank top and placing it in the bag which the new shirts had emerged from. He looked around to the other two who just shrugged the shoulders in agreement. Muttering the word ridiculous he quickly removed his own, ultra cool band shirt and replaced it with the ugly bright green one.

"it's nice to see some colour other than black on ya man." Razor stated as he helped the girls move the shopping bags into the boot. Damon just gave him the evils before getting back into the drivers seat.

"Do you love winding him up?" Emily asked

"Yeah; that's my job as his best friend. I can know all his secrets then use them against him." Razor said with a laugh. As Lauren and Emily headed back to the car; but Razor been himself decided that instead of taken the much easier route he'd take the harder route which would contain annoying the crap out of Damon. As Emily pulled her seat forwards so Lauren could climb into the back Razor ran round to the right side; he quickly jumped over Damon's head, his foot inches away from kicking him in the head, and sat down beside Lauren. Damon turned around and punched his best friend in the balls; Razor crouched over with pain as Damon gave himself a satisfactory smile. He quickly pulled out of the driving spot and down the highway before Razor had chance to get his own back, although he swore to himself he would later on.

* * *

They once again decided to park up in the centre of Hollywood and just relax around there, going where ever there feet took them. Damon parked in a car park which was 10$ for the whole day before they got out and headed down to the main street. Once again, Razor and Lauren, and Emily and Damon subconsciously entwined there hands together. The main street was packed and it was mainly filled with tourist since there were camera flashes everywhere they looked. The street was decorated with designer shop after designer shop. Lauren positively gleamed and dragged Razor into every store which she had heard a celebrity had shopped at; Damon and Emily following the two. Plus they even met Nina Dobrev, who was out doing some shopping before the new series of Vampire Diaries was due to start filming, and got a picture with her. plus they also came across the cinema which held all the big premiers and it was setting up for the premiere of a Ice Age: Continental Drift and the men happily took a picture of the four stood in front of it. They continued walking and Lauren spotted a cute boutique store; but as they entered they heard a familiar voice.

"You've got to be joking me." Both girls whipped there heads around and noticed Carter and Austin walking there way.

* * *

**A/N: so just a fun little in between chapter; I had fun and I though the t-shirt's were great. I would wear one. Will update soon I promise. But until then please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Hollywood Premiere

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Lauren said, clearly shocked.

"We could be asking you to the same thing!" Carter replied he was a male of average height; he was wearing a pair of casual jeans and a simple grey t-shirt. He had brown curly hair and his eyes were also brown. His body was medium built that you could tell that he worked out but not all the time.

"Everyone knew we were coming on holiday; we've been here for almost a week so I think it's you who needs to explain themselves." Lauren said

"As a matter of fact we got sent here by Sasha because you weren't supposed to go on holiday when you need to be training so we've come to take you back." Carter said, looking into her eyes with pure anger.

"Bull shit. Sasha paid or half the holiday because he said we deserved a break before the Olympics." Lauren stated.

"You know we've been worried sick. You don't tell us where you're going and what you're doing; and when we do find you we find you with two morons." Austin said, deciding to intercept Lauren and Carter's mini argument.

"Excuse me, but what right do you have to follow us about. We both broke up with you because you both had a ling with Kaylie; so I think you need to leave." Emily said, she couldn't believe they were even here, and now they were calling there new friends.

"Come on Em; you know she was just to blame. Plus I didn't even have a fling, she kissed me that was it." Austin said trying to defend his honour

"Haven't you noticed that Kaylie isn't on this trip with us? Ever wondered why? And plus I walked in with you two lying naked in your bed; that's really just a kiss. Goodbye Austin." Emily said, taking hold of Damon's hand and guiding him into the shop. But Austin cut across.

"Don't dare walk away from me Kmetko." He said grabbing her arm and spinning her around, causing her to lose her grip on Damon's hand.

"Austin, get o me you're hurting me." Emily said trying to realise from his grip but it only tightened as she let out whimpers of ow.

"She said leave her alone." Damon said pushing him square on the chest; Austin wasn't suspecting it so it came as a surprise and he fumbled backwards, letting go of Emily's arm in the process. Emily quickly moved over towards Lauren, tears starting to fall down her cheeks as her friends hugged her. Austin regained his balance and headed straight towards Damon, he went to punch Damon in the face but caught Razor instead who had gone to defend his friend. Razor nose started to bleed quite violently from the blow. Damon swiftly made a punch at Austin; but Austin was prepared this time and ducked, causing the punch to strike Carter in the nose as he two started bleeding violently. Before the girls really knew what was going on both Damon and Austin were in the middle of a huge fight. Some security guards from the cinema came running over, somehow managing to prise the two men off each other. Austin kept struggling in the arms of his security man, while Damon just settled down and planted his feet on the ground. The security men looked startled by the two males fighting.

"Are you not going to do something to that crazy psychopath; he just randomly jumped on me." Austin said, slightly breathless from the security guides embrace.

"Very touching sir, but we saw it all. You appeared to be hurting this young lady and he imply jumped in to defend her; it's you that will be taken down to the police station or questioning." He replied, looking over towards he left they both noticed a approaching police man. The security man who had taken hold of Damon turned towards him.

"You guys should go; head towards the cinema and someone will be there to give you ice for you injury." He said, aiming the last little bit at razor that had hold of his nose and blood was seeping through his fingers, the four nodded. Lauren and Emily were both sniffling as they headed onwards; Damon put a comforting arm around Emily and she snuggled closer to him in appreciation. Lauren was walking beside razor by now examining his nose for any serious damage; at the cinema entrance was a lady in her mid-30's that was directing the men on where to place the poster, when she noticed the four approaching she quickly ushered them inside and into a back room behind the reception desk. She called for the first aider who came and examined Razor's nose; luckily concluding that it wasn't broken but he needs to be extra careful over the not few days and not put too much pressure on it, like wearing sunglasses or sleeping on his front. She somehow managed to stop the blood flow, which both Emily and Lauren were sure would never stop and bandaged his nose up. The blood had gotten all over his brand new top and jeans so they would need to go find some new clothes for him. The lady then examined the cuts Damon's face held and the black eye which was forming. She placed some cream on it which she said should help heal it up; she also give him a tube and told him to put it on his eye morning an night and it should help clear up quicker. Then they were finally a loud to go. It was a little more chaotic as they exited because men were starting to laying out the red carpet. As they headed out they bumped into none other than Ice Age star Josh Peck.

"Oh, sorry man." He said, before noticing the blood and other cuts covering both males. "Whoa what happened here?" he asked

"They were defending this girl here from some nasty jerk." The lady who had taken them inside exclaimed from behind

"That's really messed up. Hey tell you what. As a treat since you've all had an awful day how's about you come to the premiere tonight? We'll pay for the transport and gave you some money for an outfit, what'd say?" he said with a smile, both girls nodded immediately, the males following suit.

"and I've got some spare clothes in my car if you want to change from those blood covered outfit. I think were around the same size." He said to Razor who simply nodded, slightly shocked at the sudden attention.

They drove straight back to the hotel after Razor had changed his clo

* * *

thes. Damon dropped them of then took the car back to the rental place, saying he'd be back in half an hour, and hour max. razor sat down on the bench and immediately lit a cigarette; Emily and Lauren sat either side of him and they stayed in silence until he'd finished.

"Thanks for everything today Razor. You shouldn't have had to deal with it." Lauren said as they walked into the hotel lobby.

"I know a couple of faggots when I see them; there just lads who like causing trouble and someone should treat them a lesson. Plus that dirt bag shouldn't get away with hurting Emily." He said, giving her a one armed squeezed which she gladly accepted. "Now when Damon returns lets go out and find some killer outfits for tonight. Try forgetting it all." Razor said as they exited the lift and walked down the corridor to their hotel rooms. Razor invited them into his so they would all be together and they gladly accepted. Razor needed to loo so he went into the bathroom as the girls sat down on the sofa. The room was identical to there's except it was clear two males were staying in it. It was slightly messier; the bed sheets were still ruffled from the morning, indicating that they hadn't bothered making their beds. There were also clothes randomly cluttering the floor across the floor. On top off both beside tables was an empty bottle of beer. On the one closest to the bedroom was a packet of fags as well. Razor exited the bathroom and retreated towards the mini bar.

"Sorry about the mess guys, I'm guessing the maid hasn't been yet? You guys want a drink?" he asked his head buried into the mini bar; pulling back with a beer bottle in his hand

"Lemonade please." Lauren answered for both of them.

"You sure you don't want anything stronger? I know you're under age but today was quite a shock." He asked

"Okay, two beers." Lauren said and he once again dove into the bar/fridge and pulled out two more bottles of beer. Opening them he handed over the cool bottles and they all took a swing from them.

* * *

Half an hour later Damon returned. He also grabbed a bottle of beer from the mini bar, downing it in one. Before throwing the bottle in the bin. Damon quickly changed his outfit; going back to his black t-shirt instead of the flowery girly bright colours, also changing his jeans and shoes. They then locked the room, Lauren and Emily quickly slipping into their own room to put their shopping bags on their beds. With the boys following in and taking a seat on the sofa. They two decided to change their tops; throwing them onto the bed with the shopping bags and retreating towards the closet.

"It's still hot out right?" Lauren asked Damon as she picked out a cute yellow tank top from a pile at the top, he nodded his head.

"So this top will be okay?" she asked the boys as they turned they both simply nodded their heads so she pulled it on over her head; Emily had grabbed a simple orange tank which she pulled over her head as she went and sat by the boys on the sofa.

"I'm going to change my bottoms as well because my shorts aren't the easiest thing when I'm trying on clothes." Lauren exclaimed from inside the closet. The other 3 simply rolled their eyes, Lauren was back to her usual self already. She picked a white floaty skirt from the wardrobe and retreated back to the main area to get the approval from her friends. They all nodded their heads and mumbled yes as Lauren quickly undone her short buttons and slide them down her legs, slipping into her shirt. Once she was done she went to the bathroom for a quick make-up check.

"Lauren's back to her old self that's for sure." Emily stated and the 2 guys laughed. While she was doing her make-up razor quickly popped net door since he'd forgot his cigarettes. As he left Lauren returned ready to go.

"Where's Razor?" she asked, a questionable look on her face,

"He's popped next door to get his fags so we'll meet him in the hall. Now let's go." Damon said impatiently getting himself up off the sofa and him and Emily headed towards the door. Lauren quickly following tow.

* * *

They were set to be getting picked up from the hotel at 7 that night so they made sure they were ready. They'd gone shopping all afternoon, trying on outfits in all the designer stores. Lauren had found a cute white dress. It was a one armed dress and stopped just above her knees; it had jewels sewed onto the left shoulder and jewels sewed onto the cuff of the sleeve. She had matched it with 6inch white high heels. They were simple yet elegant, as Lauren had described. With an open toe at the front. Emily had found a beautiful green and blue floral dress that went down to the floor, around the waist was also a band of jewels sewed on and they were at the top too. She had matched her dress with some simple blue 6inch heels that were simply rounded at the front. They both had gotten simple diamond jewellery to complement there outfits. Finally they had hired a make-up and hair specialised to the room and had their hair and make-up done. Lauren's blonde locks were piled on top of her head in a lose bun, a few strand hanging down beside her ace which had been curled; the make-up artist had opted for the smokey eye look on her eyes which made her eyes practically shine. They'd mixed the colors blue and green for Emily's eyes since it not only matched the dress but her eyes as well. They left her hair down but had curled several strands of it and placed a blue flower in her hair. Once they were fully ready, bags and all they headed down to the lobby. The boys were already down. Razor was wearing a black suit pants with brand new converse on his feet; on his top he was wearing a simple white top with random words scribbled on it and a suit jacket over the top. His hair was lifted higher and he had removed the bandage from his nose. It was still slightly red at the crook where he'd been punched, but it looked better than a huge white bandage. Damon was wearing some light grey designer jeans, with black combat boots over the top. On his top he wore a simple white 3 quarter shirt and thin black tie, over it he wore a grey waistcoat which matched the shade of his jeans. He'd opted for the same style o hair he always had which was the _I want it to look like i haven't spent any time on my messy hair even though I've spent hours making it perfect; _his bruises and cuts were also still slightly noticeable although it was a relief to see that his black eye wasn't as black. Although Lauren thought there might be make-up covering it. A black limo turned up for them and they quickly jumped into it. There was a bottle of champagne laid out for them but none of them touched it.

"This is going to be strange. Everyone will be there to see the celebrities and were just normal people that will be on the red carpet." Razor said as they approached the traffic which was outside the cinema. "I mean there's going to be the likes of _Queen Latifah, Ray Romano and Denis Leary_. Watch this, we'll step out and the camera flashes will just stop" He finished. They reached the beginning of the red carpet and suddenly there door was been opened. As they got out the camera flashes didn't stop but were flashing just as violently.

"Lauren Tanner, Emily Kmetko over here." A photographer was shouting and Damon and Razor both were slightly confused at how they knew them.

"Shouldn't you girls be training for the Olympics instead of attending premiers?" another reporter shouted and Damon leaned in to Emily.

"What's he going on about the Olympics?" he asked curiously, but slightly confused.

"Because we're going to the Olympics for the gymnastics in London later this year." Lauren said sideways as she posed for the camera. Both Razor and Damon looked at Emily

"You told me it was just for fun." Razor said

"I know, and that was because I didn't think i would be seeing you again after the light. Plus do you know how many people wanted to be my friend as soon as I became an Olympic gymnast. I didn't want to have someone who was my friend because I was almost famous. So I decided to see if we became friends first and then I'd tell you when I was sure the friendship was real." Emily told them and Damon and razor did understand what she meant.

"Is that your new boyfriend Emily?" on reported shouted "What happen with you and Austin Tucker?" another one shouted.

"Carter Anderson and Austin Tucker are jerks who shouldn't be worthy of stepping a foot on this land." Lauren stated as she grabbed the other 3 for pictures. Which the photographers gladly took. As they made their way down the red carpet more celebrities came. _Jennette McCurdy_ was behind them and was posing for pictures as reporters shouted many different things about the character of _Peaches_. _Nathan Kress_ and _Miranda Cosgrove_ were also there to support their _iCarly_ co-star and all 3 of them happily took pictures with the four friends. They also got pictures with _Queen Latifah, Ray Romano and Denis Leary_. Also there was none other than _Josh Peck_ who went over to speak to them and question Razor on his nose. _Drake Bell_ turned up to support his best friend and got on great with all four of them. Even explaining they were planning a reunion series _of Drake and Josh_. The majority of the _Victorious _cast was there as well since _Matt Bennett_ had done the voice of _Louis_. After walking the red carpet they went inside the cinema where they were taken to a special room which held a mass of seats and a massive screen, twice the size of a normal one in a cinema. The front row was reserved for the stars of the movie and everyone else was filling the rows up from the second row. Emily, Lauren, Razor and Damon got a seat in the centre of the tenth row. A lady brought around free popcorn and drinks and the movie began around 9.

* * *

They were taken to an exclusive after party once the movie had finished where all the celebrities stayed for drinks and food; plus there was exclusive music from _Taylor Swift. _The party finished well after midnight, but none of them felt tired at all it was like they'd had a sugar rush. They were taken out the back so that the paparazzi wouldn't follow them back to the hotel and ridden the black limo back. This time the four drank there champagne, they were already drunk so I didn't matter. Yes they might have headaches in the morning, but they'd still have the memory of the night. They stumbled up the stairs of the hotel and decided to take the lift instead of risking the stairs, they clicked the button but half way up it suddenly shut off.

"Crap we've got stuck." Lauren said with a childish giggle. It was going to be an even longer night than expected.

* * *

**A/N: wow, this is my longest chapter ever and I can't believe that it didn't take me that long to write it. I guess my brain was just on full alert today. And I'm also supposed to be doing my history homework so I'm on my dad's computer which means no distractions. So yeah I had a distraction form my homework but I managed to create this, and I think it's pretty good. **

**Oh and btw sorry too all the fans o Austin and Carter; I'm also a an but I had to make someone evil in every story right? And the evil ex-boyfriends just seemed fitting. But don't worry I don't hate them; in fact I actually like them. Austin is a great friend to everyone and I liked Carter working at the Pizza shack with either Razor or Damon because he give them insight on how the Rock girls really were.**

**And if anyone wants to see the premiere outfits check out my profile page and also check out the poster I made for this fic.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review! **


	10. Chapter 10: The Stuck Elevator

"The elevator near the bar isn't working apparently." The lady behind the reception desk told a man who had just begun his shift behind the desk.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, some customers came by and said it hadn't come when they had pressed the button; I've put an out of order sign on it." She told him, clicking away at the computer. "Should we call someone to come fix it?"

"we haven't got a big book in today so we might as well hold up on payment for another day when we have a big booking." He told her, grabbing a seat in front of his own computer screen. "Besides it's not like it's the only elevator, there's plenty of others dotted around this hotel."

* * *

Damon woke up, his head was pounding and he seemed to have a crick in his neck. He went to straighten up but he felt a heavy weight on his knee. Emily's head was lying across it as the memories came flooding back. They'd gone to an after party for the _Ice Age_ premiere and ended up getting drunk. Then once they'd returned to the sanctuary of the hotel there elevator had gotten stuck. Since they'd been a little out they hadn't called for help but instead decided it would be easier to fall asleep on the floor of the elevator. Emily was now lying across his knee, and in the other corner Razor was lying flat on the floor with Lauren's head on his chest. Due to the pain in his neck Damon guessed he'd some how slept in a funny position. Emily stirred on his lap but didn't wake up. However Razor was waking up; he opened his eyes and blinked rapidly; carefully sitting up he moved Lauren's head to his lap.

"What time is it?" he whispered.

"10:30!" Damon told his friend

"Bloody hell; and where still stuck." He said and Damon simply nodded. "How much did I drink last night because my head feels like it's splitting in two?"

"It must have been a lot because my head is pounding as well and I never drink as much as you." Damon stated, moving slightly.

"Where am I?" came a sudden noise from Lauren's mouth, she hadn't moved or even opened her eyes.

"The elevator." Razor replied

"Why's my head hurting so much?" she whispered, still keeping her eyes closed

"You drank to much alcohol last night." Damon stated as she finally opened her eyes, blinking into the light.

"Anyone has any asprin?" she asked

"Yeah, we have them spouting from out heads." Damon said sarcastically and Lauren scowled; she sat up and rested her head on the wall of the elevator.

"How long till we get out of here?" she asked the boys

"I don't know. We don't even know if they actually know were stuck." Razor said, also resting his head against the cool wall. Lauren quickly pulled her blackberry from her purse which was located on the floor.

"No signal, how the hell am I going to update my twitter profile? My fans will think I'm dead." Lauren said, clearly panic stricken; Razor and Damon both laughed

"Calm down, It's not the end of the world, besides if there was signal I think the best thing to do would be call for help." Razor said, as Lauren returned her phone to her purse.

Emily woke up an hour later, she too had a banging headache like the others yet she didn't complain as much. She just tried to think of ways to get out; the emergency button didn't seem to be working and no matter how much they banged no one heard them; plus they didn't do it for long since it only made there heads feel worse. Eventually they decided to give up; someone had to come and fix the elevator eventually right? They managed to keep themselves entertained for abit; playing daft guessing games and having random chit chat. Both Razor and Damon eager to find out more information about the Olympics which there girls kindly shared. But before long they got restless; bored and rather hungry.

"Surely they've realised by now and are trying to rescue us." Lauren said, or rather hoped.

* * *

"Did anyone call about a broken elevator?" a man in his mid 40's said approaching the counter, its was 5:30 on the night so while everyone was busy with dinner they'd decided to call a repair man.

"Yeah, it's the one by the bar." The bubbly blonde behind the desk said, pointing him in the right direction. He smiled at them gratefully and made his way over

"Why didn't we call sooner? No one's been able to use it all day and it's the main access to the bar." The blonde asked her co worker, who'd been working earlier.

"I and Terri decided there was no point since we didn't have a new large booking today and there were plenty of others around this place." He answered, not lifting his eyes of the computer.

"Excuse me, do you happen to have CCTV in the elevator because that might help me figure out why it broke down." The repair man asked, repapering at the desk.

"Yes we do; come round and Jack here will get it up." the blonde said allowing the repair man entrance while Jack simply rolled his eyes as he searched the CCTV files.

"Here it is right here, and it's a current image which means it's been filmed right now." He said as he double clicked and a video of 4 teens sat inside the elevator propped up against the wall.

"OhMiGod, there's guests in there. We need to get them out immediately." The blonde stated. The repair man rushing off to the elevator.

"Sarah, I swear I didn't know there was anyone in there; I would have called the repair man in much sooner if I had." Jack said, panic written all over his face.

"You should have checked when you found out the elevator was broken, if they sue us then it's on your head." Sarah stated angrily. "Now stay here while I go make sure the repair man is okay and if he needs any extra help." She finished; exiting the desk and heading over to the man.

"Should we ring out for more help?" she asked him politely, she knew he would think the worst of them for having 4 teenagers stuck in there.

"No, at the moment I'm good. I am going to try and get a hold in the elevator so we can get food to the kids and then I might thing of calling for backup." He replied, never letting his eyes leave his work. An hour later and the repair man had made much progress; they still weren't able to get anything to the 4 teens and even with an extra 3 men called out nothing was working; finally a man named Harry managed to puncture a small hole in what they thought was the elevator floor. They could get anything through or even managed to see anything, but it was a start.

* * *

Emily, Lauren, Damon and Razor felt like they'd die of hunger and thirst any minute now. They had non idea whether anyone was trying to get them out; they didn't even know if anyone at the hotel knew where they were. They'd completely run out of things to do as well so they were sat in silence, hoping someone would rescue them soon. Damon suddenly though he heard a faint noise in his ear and jerked forward, attracting the attention of the others.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked from beside Lauren.

"I just thought I heard something; must be hallucinating." Damon said leaning back against the wall. However suddenly there was a huge sound of banging followed by a male voice

"Hello, can you hear us? Where going to get you out of there a soon as possible." It shouted, Damon leaped up from his spot and shouted back to them.

"We can hear you."

"OhMiGod Razor!" Damon heard Lauren whispered and turned around. Razor was rolling around on the floor having what looked like a seizure fit and Lauren and Emily had a look of sacredness over the faces. Damon was crouched down on his hands and knees beside his friends in less than a millisecond. He grabbed hold of Razor's arm trying to steady him as he grabbed some thing from his back pocket; he quickly injected whatever it was into Razor and read from it.

"Razor's diabetic and he needs sugar now otherwise he could go into a coma." Damon said, panic in his voice. The registered in Emily and Lauren's mind and for the first time since Razor's fit they moved. They ran over to where the sound of work was and Lauren shouted as loud as she could.

"PLEASE, WE NEED SOME SUGAR FOOD RIGHT NOW, OUT FRIENDS DIABETIC AND IF HE DOESN'T GET SOME HE WILL DIE. PLEASE!" they could hear the men downstairs.

"GET SOME FOOD FROM SOMEWHERE RIGHT NOW!" one shouted.

"WE'LL HAVE TO CALL 911. THEY'LL SEND OVER AND AMBULANCE AND FIRE ENGINE. MAYBE THEY CAN HELP GET THEM OUT! Another shouted. Lauren felt the tears well up in her eyes as she grabbed Emily's hand for comfort; she turned her head slightly and noticed Damon had tight hold of his friend and was trying to control him, Razor eyes seemed to have rolled to the back of his head and his body was shaken uncomfortably. Lauren couldn't watch a minute longer and once again turned away.

* * *

10 minutes later an ambulance and 2 fire engines had turned up outside the hotel. The ambulance men and fire men came rushing in, tools at the ready. They raced over towards the lift where a crowd was now beginning to form.

"What's going on here?" a man dressed in firemen uniform asked making his way to where the repair men were.

"We've got 4 teenagers stuck in the elevator, one's gone into a diabetic fit and we can't get him out. One of the hotel staff went to there room and got the injector he uses and we've got some sugary food from the restaurant but at the moment there's no way of getting them out." The man said, he was clearly frantic. The firemen began to help the repair man, the main aim was to try and get some sugar up to Razor; somehow they managed to get a hole into the elevator floor which they could fit the injector and food through.

Lauren grabbed the food while Emily grabbed the injector.

"Which one's more important?" Emily said as the girls turned round to Damon, he was still trying to hold Razor still.

"The injector." He gasped, holding out his left hand, Emily quickly put it in and Damon quickly jammed it into the top of Razor's arm. However, much to the other three's dismay nothing happened and Razor carried on shaking just as violently.

"Pass the food." Damon said holding his hand out for Lauren, she did as she was told and Damon, still using one hand to hold Razor on the ground started feeding him it. The girls noticed that Damon was calm about this and they admired him for it.

"It's not working; we really need to get him out of here." Damon said after about 30 seconds. The girls nodded and went to tell the men below.

* * *

It wasn't until half an hour later that they managed to get the 4 out of the elevator; a crowd of around 50 were stood around the elevator, more o lookers stood in the main reception wanting to see what had caused so much attention. Razor got carried out in a stretched who he had to be strapped down to because he was shaken so violently; they placed him into the back of an ambulance straight away and he was taken into hospital where he would be classed as an emergency and they would do anything to prevent him from going into a diabetic coma. The other 3 were also ushered into an ambulance so they could be checked over and made sure they got some food. Once they were finally in the sanctuary of the ambulance Emily reached over and hugged Damon; he'd had it the worst today, having to deal with keeping Razor calm. Emily didn't know how he'd coped.

"You're a real hero." She whispered in her ear and he tightened the hug.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated this, I've been kind of busy and out of inspiration. I liked writing this because it was my first ever series chapter (or what I tried to make series). It's a completely different style for me but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. oh and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Story Of Razor & Damon

At the hospital they managed to get Razor from the fit within no time; luckily it hadn't been server and he'd managed to survive. He had to stay in hospital over night but he returned to the hotel the next day and acted like nothing had happened. The hotel had been appalled by what had happen clearly and were so glad the four weren't suing that they made sure that the rest of there stay was paid for by the hotel. They also kept making sure they were snacked up with sugary snacks; Razor was sent stuff nearly every 20 minutes.

Since returning from the hospital the four hadn't done anything over excited, just hung around at the beach and pool; although after a few days the boys were beginning to get bored so tomorrow they had planned to take a trip away from the beach and pool.

It was half one in the morning and Razor just couldn't fall asleep. They'd returned back up to the room over and hour ago after watching the evening entertainment. They'd gone in the bathroom before crawling into bed. Razor could now hear Damon's quite snores as he lay flat on his back, staring at the dark ceiling not been able to fall asleep. Eventually he gave up trying and kicked off the covers; slipping into his scruffy converse and jacket he picked up his box of fags and lighter from the side and slipped out of the door. He made his way towards the stairway, he would never trust another lift again, and headed downstairs. Maybe some fresh air would do him some good; he walked through the lobby and towards the main entrance. The blonde woman sat behind the desk simply smiled at him but if she hadn't been on the phone he knew she would have offered him a sweet or something similar. He pushed open the main door and walked into the cool night. He wandered downstairs and took a seat on the bench where he normally sat; lighting up a cigarette.

5 minutes later he thought about headed back inside when he heard someone address him.

"You can't sleep either?" turning around he noticed Lauren making her way down the stairs towards him.

"How'd you know I was down here?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"I was out on the balcony when I noticed you come out. Since I couldn't sleep myself I decided to join you." Lauren said, she was wearing a cardigan and she wrapped it tighter round her arms as a gust of wind blew against them.

"Something on your mind?" Razor asked her

"Not really; I just can't seem to fall asleep no matter what I do; what about you?" Lauren asked Razor in return.

"Same really; but then again the last time I had a descent sleep was actually in the elevator!" Razor said and they both let out a small laugh; none of them had mentioned the incident since it happened. Lauren and Emily not really knowing what to say about Razor been diabetic, Damon clearly didn't want to upset his friend and Razor obviously didn't want to talk about it "Fancy going for a walk?" he asked "It might help clear our heads." He told her

"Go on then; but let's not go too far because it is a little chilly." Lauren said, standing up alongside Razor.

"Here, let's link to conserve body heat." He said and she gratefully linked her arm through his as they set of down the road. When they reached the road they turned right as usual.

"So, what shall we talk about?" Razor asked Lauren

"Why not get to know each other some more." Lauren asked, looking up at him; she was slightly shorter than him and her head stopped at his shoulders.

"Okay sure, why not." Razor said simply

"Let's start with you. Tell me about from when you first met Damon till the current day." Lauren said with a cheeky smile and Razor smiled back.

"Fine, erm… lets see."

* * *

_Razor moved from New Jersey to Boulder when he was 10 years old. His dad had a new job down here owning a little burger place. Although it wasn't massive his dad planned to make it massive, hopefully managing to successfully open up partner ones in other places as well. It was his dream and Razor had already been told he was to follow in his dad's footsteps and own them when he was older. This wasn't what Razor wanted however. He didn't mind moving from New Jersey since there wasn't much there and he didn't have any real friends. He just didn't want to own the line of shops, he planned to become a huge rock star; his dad just laughed at this dream. His mom was slightly more supportive and she bought him a guitar one Christmas when he asked for one. But that was where it ended, and to his parents it was where his dreams ended. But that only made him more determined than ever. Boulder wasn't an overly excited place to live and there wasn't much action but that didn't make Razor give up, he knew his dad deliberately moved to a quieter place. He didn't want a disgrace of a son who played rock music. To his dad all rock stars took drugs, were raging alcoholics and slept with every girl that came within 10 miles of them. Razor knew he was wrong and it made him more than certain of his dream; he had to prove his talents to his dad. His dad also did one more drastic move to try rid the rock star dream from his head. He sent him to an all boys school which was located a little outside Boulder. _

_Razor was scared that the new school would have loads of boys who wore really smart clothes, talked with a posh accent about how rich there parents where and didn't accept him. On the first day he wore his smartest brown trousers with his pale blue shirt and black sensible shoes. As his mom drove him she'd never looked so proud of her little boy. Razor secretly wished he could where his normal jeans and rock shirts, with his mini converse on his feet. They pulled into the school parking lot and his mom him inside. As they walked into the main entrance Razor noticed loads of other boys all messing around in the playground. None of them wore fancy clothes; they just looked like normal boys his age. He had to take a test outside the principals' office while his mom filled out some forms inside. Once they'd all been filled in and his exam had been handed in he was taken to his new classroom. The teacher was called Mrs Puckleberry and she was really friendly; she sat him next to a boy called Damon Young. He was only wearing jeans and trainers, and Razor couldn't help but notice he wore a beetles top. _

"_I love your top." he blurted out, and was clearly ashamed. Damon just simply nodded and smiled. They were best friends from that point on. _

_Damon also dreamt about been a rock star when he was older and they decided to create a band of there own. it was only them two at the moment but they'd easily get some new band members when they left school. However, there dreams didn't last long. Damon's parents weren't together anymore; in fact they'd never really been together. They'd never married just decided to have a child together. However there relationship didn't last. Although both parents loved Damon and he had them there for him he lived with his mom and she tried to separate him from his father since she believed he was a bad influence. When they were 13 Damon's dad was sent to jail. He'd always been a con man and that was the reason Damon's mom had found him irresponsible. It was Damon's dad who'd inspired him with the music and rock star life; Damon's mom was worried in case Damon became his dad and what she called a bad person. So she managed to get him a space in a boarding school called Pacific Coast Academy, PCA for short. It was in California and when he finished middle school it would be where he was spending his high school years. _

_Razor knew this would end his dreams of starting his rock band; plus the thought of going to a high school without a single friend wasn't a good feeling. However, his parents had begun to argue a lot; and the day after his 13 birthday they announced they'd filed for divorce and his dad was moving out. They were applying for joint custody but he'd live with his mom. Once his dad was out of the house his mom suddenly became much more supportive of her sons dream and told him she just wanted him to be happy. Taken this as a chance to follow his dream he nabbed a few of Damon's PCA leaflets and showed them to his mom; explaining what a great school it was suppose to be. She was reluctant at first but eventually agreed to send him there._

_Both Razor and Damon travelled down to PCA together, there moms had become good friends, even closer recently. Damon's mom was driving and Razor's mom was in the passenger seat. Razor's dad was against the whole school and had said goodbye back in Boulder since he refused to go anywhere near the school. As for Damon, his mom had agreed to let him visit his father in prison to say goodbye. They both wore there usually outfits which for Razor consisted of skinny jeans, converse and plain black t-shirt with a black and red cardigan on top. For Damon it was some dark grey skinny jeans, with black combat boots, a simple blue shirt and his leather jacket over the top. it took them a while to reach the school, although they managed to make there own entertainment with the PSP's and iPods. _

_When they reached PCA they were allocated a room, luckily they were both together. There mothers told them goodbye and they soon left._

_Razor and Damon spent four years at PCA, there other roommate Jasper became one of there best friends and even joined the band eventually. They also became friendly with the 3 who lived next door called Logan, Michael and Chase. Plus a guy named James for a brief time. But they were a few years older so they didn't have any classes together._

_Eventually, school was over, although both Damon and Razor finished with the highest grades in their year they both decided not to go to a top college; just do a music course at the college in Boulder and get part time jobs somewhere._

_Razor's dad had long gone from Boulder when they returned. His business had failed miserably so he'd sold the shop to another company and moved back to New Jersey. It was now a Pizza Shack restaurant, a restaurant which had shops all over America. Razor never really missed his dad, although he talked to him via email and phone he only saw him once or twice. But to him he'd never really thought highly of his dad; even now he was trying to convince him to rid the stupid dream of his. They both got accepted onto a music course in the boulder college and it was only 3 days a week; so they could easily earn some money for themselves. They quickly got jobs at the Pizza Shack and luckily the pay was actually pretty good. By the age of 19 they'd earned loads of money and decided to move out of the parent's house and rent an apartment together somewhere. Plus when Jasper was finished college in Boston where he lived he was planning on moving down so they could pursue the rock band dream. _

_Everything was going great for the two, they had there own apartment, a good paid job and were top on there music course. But life could never be perfect for long. Razor remembered been at his mom's house when he discovered he had diabetes. He and Damon were due their progress test tomorrow so he'd decided to keep his voice clean and not eat any risky foods. Once it was over he'd be able to pig out as much as he wanted. He'd managed to get the night off and was round his moms since they didn't spend as much time together now. He can't remember what happen he just remembered waking up in a hospital with his mom and Damon by his side. The doctors told him he had diabetes and his sugar levels had to be monitored carefully otherwise he could be caught in a life or death situation. They explained that he needed to inject insulin twice a day in his top left arm; without his body wouldn't be able to digest the sugars down and his body wouldn't cope and he'd go into a fit. _

_He and Damon managed to cope; Damon was the only person beside his mom who knew every little detail about the diabetes; he was there to remind him about the meds and help if he was having a bad day. His mom was scared at first, not wanting to let him out of site; saying he might die if he was too far away from her. but when they both passed college, they decided they had earned a well deserved trip away. Managing to persuade there parents they were finally aloud to go to Hollywood; but they had to ring everyday and if anything diabetic related went wrong Razor's mom would immediately fly out._

* * *

"Does your mom know about the other day?" Lauren asked, she hadn't flown out so she guessed not

"No, me and Damon decided to just tell her when we get home. He said if I'd been in hospital longer than a night he'd have rang to let her know. We just don't want her ruining the holiday." Razor told her. "So anyway, let's hear yours and Emily story."

* * *

**A/N: so I don't know what inspired me to do this, and I've never done a chapter based souly around these two characters and I really wanted to. So please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12: The Story Of Lauren & Emily

_Emily had only been here a day and she'd beaten Lauren. So the only choice Lauren had was to move to Denver and start afresh there, and obviously she'd take there Coach Marty along with them. With no coach the others wouldn't be able to train properly and she'd finally be able to win. However, moving to Denver hadn't been all she'd cracked it up to be. No one accepted her here and made her feel; well like what they'd made Emily feel like. With no friends it became a strain for Lauren to keep her training and gymnastics up to scratch. So been the girl that she is she demanded to be returned to the Rock, but of course she'd need to win her way back into her old friend's life. So she got her daddy and he manages to persuade none other than Sasha Beloff to come and coach at the rock. Once again however she failed and was left feeling alone at the Rock; making matter worse as well was the fact that it was her birthday and they all decided to go to a Kegger party instead of out with her. been the horrid, mean person she is; she tipped Carter off where Kaylie really was, then when they had a fight she jumped straight into Carter's pants. Luckily the next day however the girls all made friends and Lauren choose to not tell Kaylie about her and Carter. Despite everything however, Lauren was still determined to get rid of Emily, so what if everyone else liked her? It could still go back to how it was. In a matter of no time however her plans backfired and as a result Kaylie found out about her sleeping with Carter; causing them to fall out once again for a longer period of time. _

_Although Kaylie's friendship was important to Lauren she also wanted to date Carter; and in order to try win his affection she gave him a place to live and even went to prom with him; although it was a group thing. Although once again the secrets couldn't stay secrets and Kaylie discovered that Carter was living with Lauren and became mad at them both. Lauren's dad had also now begun to get feelings for none other than Chloe Kmetko, Emily's mom. She was determined to never have Chloe as a step mam, aiming to get rid of Emily. This was going to be hard since both Kaylie and Payson were now really good friends of Emily's. _

_After this entire thing Carter ended up choosing Lauren; but this resulted in her loosing her friendship with Kaylie. Not long after either, Austin Tucker arrived at the Rock. Determined to get the attention of the male celebrity she began to act sexy. However it didn't work for her and Emily ended up getting with Austin instead. _

_Since Payson had broken her back she could no longer compete nationally and the only gymnastics she could do was light. Giving up on the whole gymnastic dream she became interested in ballet; now she's doing ballet professionally and they hardly see her. Somewhere in between Kaylie some how managed to develop and eating disorder which made her to weak and she too was no longer able to carry on with gymnastics. Much to Lauren's dismay since she was now stuck with Emily only. _

_For months Lauren and Emily didn't even talk to each other. Plus since there parents had split up they no longer saw each other through that way; it really was like they were worlds apart and in completely different places. Lauren had Carter and Emily had Austin. However, one night Lauren had decided visit Kaylie to make sure she was coping with her recovery. Although when she arrived she walked in on none other than Kaylie and Carter in bed together; feeling the betrayal and hurt she had no where to turn; so she somehow managed to be standing on Emily's doorstep waiting for someone to answer the door. When Emily did finally open the door Lauren couldn't contain herself anymore and the tears began to rush down her face. Emily was shocked at the vision in front of her and quickly allowed the blonde inside. Once Lauren finally calmed down she explained everything to Emily; about the fact she'd found Carter and Kaylie in bed together and they were completely naked; both of them. She also explained the fact that she didn't know where else to turn to and had hoped she'd have someone to talk to here. Emily, although was in a state of shock hugged the blonde girl; and as soon as they hugged everything it was like something changed. Emily somehow felt that she could now trust Lauren with everything, and since Lauren had told her about Carter.; Emily decided to tell Lauren about the fact that Austin had also cheated on her with Kaylie since she'd gone round to his place and also found them naked in his bed. _

_From that day onwards it was like everything had changed between them. They were now best friends; and much closer than both of them had ever been with Kaylie or Payson. They'd lost all trust they had with Kaylie and although they eventually managed to slightly forgive her the trust was no longer there an she wasn't involved in there shared activities and secrets. Lauren felt she finally had someone who understood her and she knew that she'd be completely trust worthy. Lauren shared the hidden truths of her mom which she'd never have dared share with Kaylie or Payson. In turn Emily also shared the horrific truth of her past and her abusive dad. Plus soon after Lauren's dad and Emily's mom began to rekindle there brief relationship; finally making both girls happy since they could possible become step sisters making them even closer. However; there parents relationship was still shaky and constantly on then off. _

_Emily and Lauren were determined to show everyone that all the heartache and let down couldn't ruin there careers and practise twice as hard. They were there to support one another and always make sure they had each other back; making them a lot stronger than previous. Because of there constant team work and support to allow the other person to jump further the girl landed a place when they competed at worlds. This once again made there more determined than ever and trained as hard as they could and allowed each other the comfort and support they needed. There extreme teamwork and support for one another was said to be a contributing factor to them successfully gaining a spot on the Olympic Team; although there excellent gymnastic skills was the major part and it was rumoured that both girls had gained a secure spot on the Olympic team the minute they'd made Worlds. _

_Lauren and Emily were more than determined to win gold medals at the 2012 Olympic Games. Both Lauren and Emily where the only ladies on the team from near there area; which was a slight disadvantage since it meant they'd couldn't bond with there other team mates and help support them. However, this didn't stop them in the slightest. They began literally training 24 hours a day, making sure there routines were perfect; and when they weren't in the gym they would be round each others houses watching and analysing every other Olympic gymnastics. _

_However, there home coach Sasha had decided that all the excessive training wasn't good for them. He'd lost one gymnast due to a back injury, another to a eating disorder and he really didn't want to loose another two due to obsessive training. Taking this on board he decided to offer the girls a holiday away; letting them relax away from anything gymnastics related. They'd both been reluctant at first; they'd didn't want to risk messing up there routines and failing at the Olympics. Although, with the help of Summer, Sasha managed to persuade them, even offering them choice of location. There girls reluctantly agreed and choose to visit California. _

* * *

"That's my story, from the moment I met Emily until now. We haven't known each other as long as you and Damon, and we've definitely not been friends as long as you guys but were still ultra close." Lauren stated as her and Razor continued round the corner.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that from this vacation, you guys have barely left each others sides. In fact I think this is the first time I've seen you without a slightly taller brunette attached to your side." Razor said laughing.

"You can't talk, you and Damon are also glued at the hip, and besides we went shopping the other day just us two; you know when we bough the 4 matching t-shirts." Lauren exclaimed.

"Arrhh yes, and I got a bloody nose from your crazy ex. Man does everything seem to go wrong with me!" Razor said with a small chuckle.

"Aw bless, we as they say, you can only go up from here." Lauren said smiling broadly.

"I suppose." Razor said smiling back at her. Suddenly there was scream from round the corner, Lauren jumped and looked petrified as Razor shoved her into a dark doorway and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming as well. Razor held Lauren against his body to make sure they were as tightly tucked away as possible. There was footsteps and Razor quickly peeked out, 2 guys and a girl ran past, they were then followed by two other men who seemed to be carrying something large; once the footsteps had disappeared into the night Razor finally let go of Lauren and they emerged from there hiding spot, but a rustle of a paper bag made Lauren jump a mile and cling to Razor's arm.

"It was just a burglary," he reassured, "But I guess we should be heading back to the hotel anyway." he said, taking a hold of her hand and wrapping her arm round his.

* * *

They got back to the hotel and Lauren still seemed worried about what had happened, he face was as pale as a ghost. Razor walked her straight back to her room.

"You're going to be fine from here right?" he asked casually, letting go of her hand

"Yeah, I'm back to safety now; and thanks for looking out for me." She said smiling.

"Hey, it's no problem; see you tomorrow Tanner!" he said heading slowly to his door.

"Razor." Lauren said

"Yeah?" he said swinging round again. Lauren simply kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: so what you guys thing? This chapter is going to lead to the conclusion of this story which will happen in a few chapters time. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Burglary

Damon woke up to the sound of his message tone on his phone. Groaning he turned onto his side and grabbed his phone; he hated it when he got texts from the phone company when he's asleep. Click on he noticed the text was actually from Emily, curious to why she was texting her at this time he clicked on the open button. _Look on facebook, if it's not as news feed check out Razor's profile _it read; curious to what was so important he quickly type the Facebook URL on his phone internet. He was already logged on and he noticed he did have Razor's update on his news feed. _Razor Brown has gone from single to in a relationship. _Damon's mouth dropped as he sat up ready to consult Razor, but his bed was empty, and looked like it had been for a while. Not been able to get the answers from him in the flesh Damon quickly clicked on his friends profile. Scrolling down he spotted the relationship status. _In A Relationship with Lauren Tanner_ his mouth dropped further. Razor was dating the blonde friend of Emily's; shocked he quickly replied back to Emily's text. _I just checked it out and OMG! Razor & Lauren 2geva, that's WHOAA! _Once it had sent he placed his phone back on the side and got out of bed. As his stretched his phone went off again, and guessing it was a reply from Emily he picked it up. _I know, I woke up and Lauren weren't in bed so I decided to c if she updated her fb or twitter and it was there_, was the reply _Razor aint here either. _He quickly replied and throwing his phone on his bed, before going to the fridge and getting a bottle of water. As he emerged his phone once again dinged and he walked back over to the bed. _Hows about you come ova in 10 mins & we go find the 2 luv birds? _Replying with a quick yes he went into the bathroom to freshen up.

10 minutes later he knocked on Emily's door. Once he'd freshened up and cleaned his teeth he'd just shoved on a plain black t-shirt and some jeans along with his converse and pulled a comb through his ratty hair. Emily answered almost straightaway, she was wearing a simple pair of cropped trousers, a plain white t-shirt and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Once we've found these two I desperately need a shower." Emily stated; locking the door behind her.

"Same; I do not wish to go out for the day looking like this." Damon told her and Emily smiled back at him.

"Is Razor answering his phone? Because I tried Lauren a bunch of times and it always went straight to answer phone." Emily asked Damon as the approached the stairway.

"No; I tried twice and I got his answer phone as well." Damon stated as they both headed downstairs.

"Where should we look first?" Damon asked when they reached the hotel lobby.

"Let's ask the reception lady if she's seen them. Everyone around here knows who Razor is." Emily simply said as they headed over.

"Excuse me; where suppose to be meeting our friends down here for breakfast. You haven't seen them anywhere have you?" Damon asked the lady sat behind the desk.

"Razor right?" she asked and they quickly nodded. "I saw him last night with a blonde girl; they went outside and were gone for an hour before they returned; but about 5 minutes later they came back down and exited the hotel once more and I haven't seen them since." She said with a smile, Damon just thanked her and they quickly moved away.

"Where should we go?" Damon asked Emily.

"How about the beach? It's romantic and it's sort of the first place they met because remember on the first day when we went for the walk down to the beach. Plus we've spent a lot of time down there lately." Emily suggested

"Suppose it's worth a try; if there not there we can try there phones again and come back up here." Damon replied and they both exited via the main entrance.

* * *

Lauren woke up to a bright light shinning down, her body was slightly stiff as she stretched out, her arm brushing something beside her, turning to the side she spotted Razor lying next to her. He was still sound asleep and was snoring quietly. She sat up quietly and carefully and Razor moved onto his side; they were currently situated on the beach nearest there hotel. Last night after Lauren had kissed Razor for the first time they decided to come down to the beach; Razor had got a hold of some beers and they'd just sat talking on the beach until they'd obviously both fallen asleep. It most be early morning now since the sun was shining hot down onto Lauren's exposed skin. Gently she shook Razor's upper arm and he stirred before opening his eyes and blinking rapidly at the bright light while his eyes adjusted.

"Hey; I thought I should wake you up since we should probably get back to the hotel before Damon and Emily wake up and discover where missing." Lauren said with a small laugh. Razor nodded his head slowly, still adjusting to the brightness of the sun. Lauren stood up first, holding her hands out to help Razor up, he gladly took them and managed to heave him up off the soft white sand. Once they were stood and had brushed the sand of themselves they made there way back up to the roadside, Razor wrapping one arm around Lauren's shoulder; she then took his hand and smiled at him.

They were walking quietly back at towards the hotel when they spotted Damon and Emily walking there way; they hadn't spotted there two friends yet since they seemed to be having a detailed discussion between them. Emily looked up and spotted Razor and Lauren walking there way, quickly nudging Damon in the side and nodding her head there way.

"Sup love birds." Damon said, a cheeky smile spreading across his face. Lauren just rolled her eyes.

"You could have told your best friends before posting it on Facebook though. Imagine if we'd done that and everyone else had found out first." Damon said, a fake sadness look on his face.

"You're such a moron." Razor said, pushing his friend gently.

"Hey, hey no fighting boys; now let's go have some breakfast before I go up and get a shower. I want to hear all the details." Emily stated, Lauren giggled as she let go of Razor and quickly joined her friend's side as they began to walk and talk; Damon and Razor simply rolling there eyes.

* * *

Damon, Lauren and Razor were sat in the hotel bar. They got a table towards the back which had two sofas surrounding it. Lauren and Razor where situated on one of the sofas acting all lovey dovey while sharing a strawberry milkshake. Damon was sat across from them, with his legs on the table as he read the latest newspaper he'd picked up from the bar counter. He wasn't keen on watching to people act all romantic and swapping spit every 3 seconds. As he flicked through the newspaper one story caught his eyes.

"Whoa, seen this guys. Late last night there was a burglary and it got taken out of hand and there were shootings. One person died immediately, another is critically ill in hospital and the third person is missing along with over 1 million dollars worth of stuff." Damon explained; capturing both Razor and Lauren's ears.

"OhMiGod, that's horrible." Lauren said, sitting up more.

"Yeah, and it didn't happen that far away either. Just a couple of blocks away; plus there's no lead into finding who did it anyway." Damon said, reading some more of the article.

"Does it say what time?" Razor said, looking over at Lauren. They'd been put last night and witnessed a burglary. If it was the same one then there lucky to still be here."

"It just says it was done in the very early hours of the morning. The police didn't even arrive at the scene until 6 and it had been done at least 3 hours before." Damon said, still scanning the news article. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream from the hotel lobby which made all 3 friends jump a mile high; they were about to go investigate when the bar doors slammed open and a middle aged man ran in carrying a gun. Lauren screamed and grabbed onto Razor's hand, as both him and Damon just stood frozen on the spot.

"Get outside now, unless you want to be shot." The man shouted, pointing the gun at the three of them. They all nodded and made there way into the lobby and out of the main entrance; the man closely behind as he kept his gun pointed at them. Outside were hundreds of other hotel guests looking just as scared and frightened? On the top stair were 5 other rough looking men in the middle 40's pointing guns at the crowd.

"If anyone calls the police we will open fire at everyone stood here and if anyone comes into the hotel while were getting the stuff we want we will immediately shoot them." The man in the middle shouted to them, the crowd nodded there heads and there was a few yes's murmured here and there; the men then retreated back into the hotel; all guns facing the crowd until they were inside the building. A receptionist quickly stood forward.

"I'll just quickly do a register." She said before reading names from the list of people staying in the hotel.

"John Brown!" she shouted and Razor quickly shouted yes back

"Damon Young!" she then shouted and Damon shouted here.

"Lauren Tanner." She then shouted and Lauren shouted here; she was shaken like mad as Razor held her in his side.

"Emily Kmetko!" she shouted; but there was no answer; she repeated the name again.

"OhMiGod, Emily's still in the shower." Damon suddenly shouted, sprinting back towards the hotel as Lauren and Razor shouted him.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this took so long to update and it's crap. I couldn't thing of what else to write so the next chapter will be the final chapter which will end this story. so, hopefully until the next chapter this will keep you on the edge of your seats. Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14: The End

As Damon entered the hotel he tried to make as little noise as possible; they didn't seem to be anyone around but he didn't want to take any chances as he walked with his back against the wall; he peek around and couldn't see anyone in the main lobby. He didn't know if this was a good thing; he'd be able to get to the stairs for sure but he didn't have a clue where they where. He ducked behind the reception desk and began to search through the spare keys; if Emily was still in the shower he'd need a key to get in her room. He hadn't thought to get Lauren's so he just hoped the hotel had a spare one. As he searched through the keys he suddenly heard a noise; it was voices and they seemed to be coming from the bar; but making their way to the lobby. Frantically he searched and successfully found a spare key to Emily's room; but the voices where gaining. Thinking fast on his feet he grabbed some form of papyri from a bowl on the desk and flung it over towards the restaurant, away from the stairs. It made a clink sound as it hit the floor, and just as he'd predicted a flock of men ran towards that direction; giving him just enough time to sneak out from behind the counter and towards the stairs. But one man was crafty, he saw everything; including the sneaking teen. He aimed his gun and fired at Damon.

* * *

Razor's froze still outside as he heard the gunshot be heard; from beside him Lauren began to whimper. It was clear why the gun shot had sounded, the man had said they shoot at anyone who entered the hotel. Damon had done so and now he was either seriously injured or dead. Probably dead since there wasn't another gunshot; his breathe literally felt trapped inside his throat. His best friend Damon was dead before him; that wasn't suppose to happen, he was suppose to go first. Lauren had a hold of his arm and was crying silently. Although she hadn't known him long over the past couple of weeks she'd begun to care for him and she considered him a good friend she could trust and now she'd lost him before she'd even got to know him properly. They both could hear the hushed whispers from everyone around them, as sorrowful eyes glanced in there direction; but they didn't seem to notice. All Lauren could think about was the fact that Emily was probably next.

* * *

Damon ran for his life, the bullet had missed him by inches, and when the mean realised that they'd sure as hell be after him; he ran as fast as his physically could up the three flights of stairs, as he reached the third floor he heard heavy footsteps begin to ascend the stairs. His heart was beating heavily and he'd lost almost all his breathe but that didn't stop him from running faster then ever; he'd took this route everyday for the past two weeks so it was almost second nature to his feet. He still had the room key in his hand as he reached the door and inserted the key; hoping it would work first time. It did and the door was open in a millisecond. He heard voices approaching…

"Where is he? You sure he didn't continue onto the forth floor?" a voice said loud and clearly. Damon shrank into the room and quickly but as silently as possible shut the door. Hoping they hadn't seen him disappear into this room. He could hear the running water of the shower coming from the bathroom as he made his way over, trying to catch some of his breathe back since he was panting heavily. If the men came down hear they might hear the running water and there secret place would be giving away.

"Emily turn the water of right now otherwise I will." Damon said as he entered the bathroom. The water turned of straight away but a slightly pissed off Emily spoke

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Damon!" her head emerged from behind the curtain.

"Just get out and cover yourself up and I'll explain everything, but please be quite." Damon told her as he exited the bathroom leaving her. she emerged a minute later wrapped in a towel and looking pissed off.

"Now explain." She said

"There's some mass burglars in the hotel and if they catch anyone inside the hotel there going to shot them dead. They've almost caught me once and if we want to get out of here alive then we need to be quite." Damon told her flat out; leaving a look of horror and shock on her face; which then turned to her looking scared.

"How we going to get out?" she whispered, her voice shaking.

"We just have to try and be unseen; they followed me up here but I think they've disappeared there voices haven't been heard in a while and there not quite. I'll peek out and see if I can see anyone." Damon said grabbing Emily's hand and taking her towards the door. She stayed silent as did he and all that could be heard was the sound of there breathing, Damon's still rather heavy. He pressed his ear onto the door, if he could hear any sort of movement there would be no point in him and Emily leaving the room.

"Been quite is an excellent plan; that way we can sneak up on him. He's not in this room." The man said quietly and Damon could tell he was close.

"Damon there in your room I think." Emily said and Damon quickly reverted himself to the wall on his right.

"This is his bedroom though; look his laptops on and his wallpaper I'm sure that's him." A man was saying.

"Crap I left my laptop on." Damon scolded.

"What's your screensaver like? Does it have a picture of you?" Emily whispered, as she pressed her ear up against the wall, slightly calmer now.

"It's all four of us at Madame Tussauds so yeah it has me in it." Damon replied to her.

"Well he's obviously not in here. Come on let's check next door." The man gruffled. Damon swivelled towards Emily, who's face read it all; she was scared!

"We'll have to try climb down the balcony." Damon said, spotting to balcony doors where open.

"In my towel?" Emily stated, realising she wasn't in any clothes.

"Would you rather stay hear and get shot to death?" Damon said, he'd already made there way over to the balcony. Emily sighed and followed. Damon went first, climbing the railing and sat perched on it, his legs dangling over each side so he was straddled as he helped Emily up. but then it happened in slow motion, the door burst open and there was two gun shots. One from Damon's balcony and one from the open door.

* * *

Lauren's tears leaked from her eyes uncontrollably as she heard the two gunshots; Emily had been caught, Emily was dead. She held onto Razor who also had tears in his eyes. They'd both lost there best friends today; Damon had died before he'd managed to become a successful rock star and Emily hadn't even made it to the Olympics which she'd been waiting for her whole life. Razor held Lauren close to his own body. All around him the crowd was silent except for the cries of Lauren; no one knowing what to say. They all knew it was there friends in there and they couldn't find the right words of comfort. But all of a sudden there was the sound of police sirens; they'd all be dead in minutes. They'd swore if the police turned up they open fire on everyone. Heads turned in the direction in which the police cars and vans where approaching; they all knew there death was approaching. Although no middle aged man came out. They probably wanted to do it when the police had arrived. Suddenly there was screams as two of the men ran down the front steps and towards the side of the hotel.

"HURRY UP WILL YOU FOR FUCK SAKE; THE POLICE ARE COMING AND WE GOT TO DO IT BEFORE THEY ARRIVE" one of them shouted to the slight slower one, all eyes watching there every move as they ran round the side of the hotel.

"Their escaping." One woman said and the others nodded and murmured in agreement as they watched. Everyone wanting to edge forward to see the whole scene but didn't dare. The other three came running out as well; two of them holding guns which had what looked like blood on them as they ran in the direction of the other. Lauren crying harder at the sight of the blood. They were all out now; and the residents dared to move, but only slightly did they start to move in the same direction as the men. A car alarm and the sound of broken glass sounded out and everyone stop dead in their tracks. Then they all squinted at what they thought were two people running away from the hotel.

"OhMiGod Razor! IT'S EMILY AND DAMON!" Lauren screeched and Razor squinted. She was right, it was them two running away from the hotel. He recognised Damon's clothes straight away and he was running with a girl; there hands held together and she seemed to be dressed in some sort of towel.

"There alive!" Razor said, as he watched them run. But the 5 men were chasing after them and Razor couldn't help but feel like they wouldn't be for much longer.

* * *

**A/N: so that's this story finished; I hope it isn't a disappointing ending but I wasn't planning on finishing it this way because I was going to continue it with another story. but at the moment I've got to much studying to do so this is the end of this story and I won't be making a sequel anytime soon. Sorry guys. But I hope you enjoyed this story anyway.**


End file.
